


My little daisy

by Akari_Urokiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: English is not my main language, F/M, Hashirama want everyone to be happy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Not Beta Read, Protective Senju Tobirama, Protective Uchiha Madara, Tajima is shitty father, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug, mention of character rape, other tags to be added in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akari_Urokiri/pseuds/Akari_Urokiri
Summary: Daisy - the flower you can find anywhere ,but its meaning means "purity and innocence". They are also Madara's favorite flowers, ironic right? This man, the demon of the Uchiha and have a soft spot in his heart.. Well, it's not the only thing people don't know about Uchiha Clan Head...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama & Senju Itama & Senju Touka, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito, Ushiha Madara & Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Okay I dont know what to say except there is a male pregnancy at work, so... Don't like don't read? But it won't be on the start so easy.  
> At the end I will give you more info about the work, and now enjoy your read ;)

\- Tajima-sama, your son was born. – one of Uchiha medic informed him before they left his office. The moment the Clan Head was alone, he put the scroll he was reading onto the desk, get up and left his office, and directed his steps to the room where his wife and new-born son were. When he got there, Tajima knocked on the door frame before going inside. The first thing his eyes saw was the tired, but contented and loving face of his wife and the midwife, who knelt on the right side of her futon. Ryuuko didn’t even look up from the baby in her arms, hidden from his eyes in a cocoon of blankets. The only thing Tajima could see of his heir was his tiny hand, which wandered towards his mother’s face.

\- Tajima-sama. – the midwife bowed the moment he closed the door.

\- How are they Kirimi-san? – he asked coming closer.

\- Both Ryuuko-sama and your son are all right Tajima-sama, we had some complications in the delivery, but it all ended well. I will write the full report and give it tomorrow to you my lord. Right now, the mother and child need the rest. Unfortunately, this will be the only child of Ryuuko-sama.

\- What do you mean?

\- Like I said, the rest you will find in my report my lord. – Kirimi told him and Tajima sighed.

\- Fine. You can go.

\- Thank you, my lord. My lady rest well and congratulations on becoming a mother. – the women told Ryuuko with a smile. At these statements, the mother looked away from her baby and looked at the midwife.

\- Thank you Kirimi-chan and thank you for helping with bringing my treasure into the world. Also, you don’t need to be soo formal to me cousin! I mean your Hikaku will be my Madara onii-chan from today.

\- So, our future Clan Head name is Madara? Not scary cousin. Really spots? – she asked and both women acted as if the man was completely absent from the room. – Well, we will see how your little spots grow up, but you can be sure that my little Hikaku will be happy to come and see him. After all he loves you. – Kirimi told Ryuuko and she got up. – Anyway, I will be going. I also have a son and husband waiting for me at home and you two still have some talking. Like I said earlier Tajima-sama, Ryuuko-sama and Madara-sama need a rest, so after she told you what she need, you will leave them alone, do you understand? – she asked in a tone that cannot bear any objection.

\- I’m your clan leader Kirimi, and know when someone talks to me. – she didn’t say anything, only nodded, then took her bag and left the room, leaving new parents with themselves and the new-born baby.

\- Do you want to hold him Tajima? – Ryuuko asked after five minutes silence her gaze once again was on her son face.

\- No, what was the thing you wanted to talk?

\- Like Kirimi told you, I can’t have more child, but I can still be a shinobi, so you can have your concubine like you wanted. Madara need to have a sibling, that’s something obvious, and it would be on my terms rather than yours. Remember that you were the one who married into the main house husband. – she told him still looking with love at her son. – Also, our son may become pregnant. And that’s all I wanted to tell you. And if you try to even hurt him, I swear I will tear you apart Tajima.

\- You..!!

\- Leave, right now I and my son need a rest. – she said imperiously looking at him and sharingan appeared in her eyes. Tajima furiously inhaled through his nose and then left the room slamming the door which caused the baby to cry.

\- Motherfucker. – Ryuuko whispered before looking at her son. – Ooh who is throwing a little fuss nee? But don’t worry, my little flame, my little Dara, mommy will always be there for you..- she told him and kissed his forehead which immediately calmed the child down…

** ** **

\- Ryuuko-sama.

\- Hanako-san, what a lovely day don’t you say? – the mother says and her gaze has moved from her baby to the woman on the other side of the table.

\- Yes. I only hope that Madara-chan will be healthy. Lately it started getting colder again. – the brunette said with real concern in her voice. Ryuuko hearing that smiled at that.

\- Well, you, unlike our husband, are interested in this little sweet piece.

\- Of course. – she said indignantly. – I know you Ryuuko-sama. You’re a warrior and the pride of our clan. The same is going to happen to your son. I’m sure of that. I mean, he looks more than you than Tajima-san.

\- I though you two were lovers?

\- Well, we were, now we’re wife and husband just like you two, but what kind of husband leave his wife and child alone?! Right after the baby is born?!

\- Then Tajima didn’t tell you anything, huh?

\- About young Madara condition? – Hanako asked and when Ryuuko nodded younger woman took her cup of tea and took a sip. – He told me. He was mad, really mad, but what right he has about that? It not his life. His responsibility as a father and Clan Head is to protect his son and support him. Not ignore him.

\- Want to hold his hand? – she asked with a smirk on her pretty face and Hanako answered with a smile and nod. The twenty-one-year-old rose from her seat and went to the mother with the baby. – Dara-chan say hello to your mother, mommy will be happy if you will be a good boy to her and her children. - said Ryuuko with a smile and left a kiss on his forehead. Hanako sat down to her left and saw the whole boy in his mother’s arms. His eyes where closed, little hands clenched around two of Ryuuko’s fingers and his black hair. **‘Just like Ryuuko, not like Tajima.’** Hanako thought with a found smile.

\- He is cute, you matched a good name with a child. – she said stretching her left hand towards him.

\- I know right? I can’t wait for the moment when he goes to the battlefield as a fear to our enemies, and instead of thinking of him as some kind of demon, one will think of the meaning of his name, Madara the spots of the Uchiha, not the Demon of the Uchiha. - Ryuuko told her amused and Hanako giggled, touching Madara’s cheek. Madara wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction and tightened his grip around Ryuuko’s fingers.

\- Grumbling hmm? Or someone is hungry? You don’t mind?

\- Of course not, if you want, I can hold him for you until you find a suitable position to feed him. – she told her and her gaze was still on Ryuuko son.

\- I would be grateful. So far Kirimi was the one who helped me with that, but little Hikaku fell ill and she is staying with him. And I won’t ask any servant for help with my baby, not when even my husband didn’t hold on to him or take care of him. Here. – Ryuuko carefully handed her the baby, which Hanako placed perfectly in her arms.

\- Do you think he is planning something?

\- Probably. – Ryuuko sighed and started to pull the right side of her kimono off. Then she tied her long, black hair into a messy ponytail with a ribbon, which she always had tied around her left wrist. – Aghr the only downsides to pregnancy are labour pains, too big breasts and chaos with chakra. You look good with a child Hanako.

\- Thank you. Here you go, little one. – Hanako returned Madara to Ryuuko. – Tell me dear, since we are both his mothers and I want to protect him and help him, teach him everything I know, if you allow me of course...

\- Sure. – Ryuuko told her pushing Madara’s head to her right breast, she gently pinched him waking him up and after a while she felt him starting to suck on her nipple.

\- Thank you. So, my question is what you know about his condition. Don’t get me wrong Ryuuko, but you know our clan’s opinions about men who could become pregnant. That they are useless, worse than trash, maybe after your grandfather the opinion started to become better, but now? When the war between us and Senju is this intense I think it will get worse. And after all few people really know what the whole process looks like in such a person, only medics, these people, their partners and parents, maybe the rest of family, if they really care about them. But in my case, I don’t know much only that he can have a child in the future and you can find if your boy is one of them by finding a cherry blossom flower tattoo on his body.

\- To be honest I also know nothing more than that. But Kirimi and Sasaki informed me.

\- By chance Sasaki’s husband is in a similar situation to Madara?

\- Yes, and she told me that he can help him. But to answer your question. Yes, they had that tattoo from birth and I must say it’s something lovely. But I didn’t know that this tattoo accumulates chakra within itself and after some time it will release it to create female reproductive organs in their bodies.

\- Any specific age? – Hanako asked and took Madara from Ryuuko after he belched after eating.

\- Kirimi told me it usually happens between the ages of six and eight, but Sasaki’s husband was later it woke up in him. Well, he doesn’t want to have a child as the one who is pregnant and we want to show my son this as the option. That he can love a woman or man, that he can give a birth or not… - Ryuuko adjusted her kimono then got up from the floor and walked towards the couch. Hanako corrected her grip on Madara and rose from the ground as well.

\- Ok, what else?

\- When they chakra is free from this tattoo it takes them a year to recover, a very painful year. When Madara will find his foot in his body and chakra, and then his tattoo open, he will be lost, because his body and chakra will be changing. And he can’t control it. It will slowly settle down, nothing to force, but nothing to know with Tajima. – Ryuuko told her when she wrapped the blanket around herself. Hanako nodded and gave her Madara back.

\- Yes, and does he will be having period like us? – Hanako asked taking a sit also wrapping a blanked around herself.

\- Mhm. He will. Kirimi told me it looks like they have it three times a year…. Let’s say that Madara had his female genitals and it’s been a year now. So, today is a day when the chakra was free from his tattoo and that’s is the star of his period which will last from eight to ten days, unfortunately, these are also the days when he can become pregnant.

\- Sso you want to.. tell me…

\- Yeah. Since we are approaching it, even if there was a rape, as long as Madara didn’t have chakra in his body, no fertilization would take place. He only needs to clear up the sperm from his inside before returning his chakra to avoid fertilization. – she said kissing the top of her son’s head. – The pregnancy looks the same, nine months, they are also dependent on hormones, they can breastfeed, but they don’t grow, the nipples grow them a little and they have worse postpartum problems…. Hmm… Oh! And they will know from after sex if they are pregnant or not and what is the sex of the child!

\- ..Ookkay… The last thing was… odd…

\- Odd? I think it cute. If we could do that, then there would be no problem with fighting over the choice of name or profession, if the name you chose turns out not to match the child’s gender.

\- The first name was bad?

\- Yeah. I hoped it was girl.

\- What was the name?

\- Sarada. I was playing letters.

\- And this sound like salad.

\- Hahaha! Well, you have spots or salad to choose sooo… - two woman looked at each other then at baby and started to laugh….


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one and more info in one day :D And sorry but I'm not good with writing combat scenes

_\- Be quiet, we must not allow any of them to wake up. – a quiet baritone woke Madara, but he didn’t open his eyes._

_\- Did you make sure no one is around the room? – this time was the woman voice._

_\- Yes, hurry up, we don’t have all night for that. Kill the brats and let’s run away. – the man says._

_\- I knows. I younger you older. – the woman gave the order and Madara heard the soft scuffle of the hardwood floor beside his bed._

_\- Shit. Someone is coming. – the man told his companion._

_\- So, hurry up. – she hissed, but before Madara would hear any sounds he opened his eyes and threw Izuna wooden hammer towards his cradle where he could see a person and he shout._

_\- MOMMY!!_

_\- Shit Ryuuko brat is up. – the man after two second was beside him and had his hand to his mouth. Madara felt tears gathering near his eyes, but he is his mother’s son and he will not give up without a fight, so with all his strength he bit the hand, which was blocking his oxygen supply. The man cursed taking his hand away and Madara coughed, in the same time looking at Izuna part of the room. The woman has a kunai attached to his throat at which Madara was terrified. Before the woman could try to kill Izuna the door was opened and in them appeared the figure of furious Ryuuko. In her eyes you could see Mangekyo Sharingan, she quickly moved to the motionless woman on whom she cast a genjutsu, Ryuuko took the kunai she was holding and she cut her throat in one smooth move._

_\- You bitch! – the man shouted and his voice woke up little Izuna who started to cry. He throws in they direction some kunai which she easily avoided it, earlier taking a one-year-old child in her arms and started to calm him down. Her sharingan didn’t let him out of her sight for a moment, not when her baby boy was there. Ryuuko took one kunai from the floor and quickly moved on the man, she had to act quickly so that he would not remember the four-year-old child behind him. And the luck was on her side because he was focused only on her, she quickly corrected Izuna in her left hand before she saw thanks to her sharingan that his attack would be a blow that would cost her or the child’s life. **‘There is only one decision. I’m sorry my little, little flame that mommy will not see when you grow up but I won’t I won’t let you or Izuna die.’** Ryuuko though and positioned her body to perfectly take the attack and to inflict her own attack on him. The entire incident took ten seconds and she could feel the kunai in her chest, and she saw as she pokes the kunai into his windpipe. She heard his attempts to escape, therefore she cast a genjutsu on him, and the only sounds Ryuuko could heard was her Madara cry. She pushed that body away from her and make her way to her baby bed with Izuna still in her arm._

_\- Shh… Please… My little dragon… Please don’t cry …- she gasped with the still active sharingan. Ryuuko put Izuna into Madara bed and took her baby boy into her arms, paying attention to the kunai in her chest. – … I’m sure… that you know that… we don’t have… a lot of time together my sweet Dara…._

_\- .. Mmmommy…_

_\- Oh… Sharingan.. My sweet, sweet baby… Please swear to me.. that you will not show this to anyone…. Don’t tell anyone, not Hanako, not Izuna and especially Tajima.. I don’t want you.. to feel more pain that you are feeling now… - she told him and she was crying together with her son. – Oh my baby… I’m so, so sorry that I will not be with you.. but please, please remember that mommy will always love you my little, sweet dragon. My little Dara-chan.- Ryuuko told him and kissed in the forehead. Then she fell to her knees, feeling herself slowly losing her strength._

_\- …Yyes mommy! And I also… Llove mmmoommy! Ffhpp! I love mommy, so please don’t go! I, I will eat roe hip!_

_-.. Heh… That would be good.. Sweetie, can you do me a favour? – Ryuuko asked and Madara nodded. – Good boy…. Do you remember the name I told you, what you would have had if you were a girl? – once again a nod. – If you have a daughter, can you give her that name?_

_\- Yes mommy._

_\- That’s mama boy. – Ryuuko says with found smile and kiss his nose, then every scrap of his face, knowing it was the last time she could do it. At last, she put her forehead to his and they looked into each other’s eyes, red looked red. – I love you my sun, my flame and my everything._

_\- I love mommy. – his gaze came to normal and she felt his small hands in her hair and his face in the crease of her neck._

_\- I will always watch you from Pure Lands with the rest of our clan and our Goddess, my Dara…_

\- Aniki? – a knock on the door and Izuna’s voice wake him from sleep.

\- Come in. – he said in a hoarse voice and after two seconds the door was opened. – Something the matter?

\- You were late for breakfast and Kirimi-san is angry at you.

\- Ah. – Madara cleared his threat then stood up and began to stretch. – How long I’m late?

\- One hour.

\- Fuck. Sorry Izuna I know that you still need to eat at the regular time and Kagami is still there… And we promised each other to eat together, but…

\- Oi Aniki I was joking. You only were late like ten minutes, so chill out!

\- What?

\- Wwelll…

\- Izuna.

\- I’m going..

\- Come back you fucking brat! – he roared before he throws his pillow after his brother. – I swear I’m going to throw you into koi pond Izuna! – Madara shouts into the corridor then closes the door. When he is alone, he allows his gaze to go to his reflection in the mirror. **‘I’m really looking like mother. Like her male version.’** Madara though and sad smile appeared on his lips. **‘First breakfast, later shower and we can start the day.’** His hand went to the braid and then he made his way to the ledge for the glasses. **‘Fucking Mangekyo and sides effect. Luckily I told Hikaku to not use his as much as he can.’** he left his room and went to kitchen where there were already four Uchiha’s.

\- Mada-nii! – the first to welcome him was five-year-old Kagami.

\- Hello to you, too Kagami. – Madara told him and ruffed his hair. – Tea?

\- Here you go. Long night? – Kirimi asked and he only nodded.

\- Yes, sometimes I wonder what our ancestors had in their heads to start this whole mess with this war between the clans. And I can’t come up with the answer.

\- They ate something bad? – Kagami said and they laugh.

\- Maybe, or they saw elder Sauyri with elder Haruto at one of their trysts. – Izuna told them and every one except Kagami laughed more.

\- What are trysts?

\- I will tell you when you are older bug. – told him his mother and gave him one more omelette. Next one was given to Madara for which he thanked her with nod.

\- You really look good with your glasses aniki. – Izuna stated taking a bite of his own food.

\- I won’t give them to you. Which one of our kunoichi this time you offended when you hit on her? And still, you are too young for that. You are only twelve Izuna.

\- So? We are on war with Senju, on hardcore war with Senju aniki and I want to have fun in my life.

\- Fun in life! – Kagami joined in and Hikaku with Kirimi only shook their heads. Madara sighed, feeling the forming migraine. **‘Kids. I will never understand like Hanako-san could had four kids on her own and one of them was Izuna.’**

\- Brat if you want fun in life then find someone you want to court, then I won’t be telling anything. But right now, as your clan head and your guardian? Oh, I can say everything.

\- Everything!

\- See? Even Kagami know that I’m right Izuna.

\- He is telling that, because he wants, your sweets aniki!

\- And you don’t? – he asks with raised eyebrow and took bite of his breakfast.

\- I didn’t say that!

\- You baked?

\- Banana muffins, want some before you go to home? – Madara asks Kirimi and she nods.

\- Do you think today will be lazy day?

\- With Butsuma as Senju clan head? No, he wants my head on his plate. It this some kind of fetish? Maybe he had a crush on my mom.. Ugh gross…

\- Yeah gross Madara-sama.

\- Can I have a muffin? – asked Kagami and they laughed, but Madara looked at Kirimi who nodded and he gave the muffin to the child. The breakfast was done with peaceful atmosphere which didn’t last long, because the moment Madara was helping Kirimi cleaning after breakfast one of the Uchiha shinobi came inside his house with report.

\- Thank you for your hard work Kato.

\- Your order Madara-sama? – he asked and Madara sighed.

\- Tell our warrior to be ready to fight in less than fifteen minutes. Knowing this basted Senju, they are either waiting for us or we will arrive at the same time with them.

\- I understood.

\- Good. – after that, Kato left the house. – Hikaku, Izuna you also go prepare for battle. I know Hashirama isn’t fighting seriously, but he fights so as not to get killed, Hikaku. The same cannot be said of his brother Izuna.

\- Yeah, yeah. You repeat yourself brother.

\- Because I can. Now go. – he told them and they left the kitchen. Madara looked at little Kagami and put his hand at his head. – Don’t worry bug, I will make sure that your big brother will came back to you safe and sound from this battle like always.

\- You promise? – he held out his pinky and he hook it with his own pinky.

\- I promise, now if you excuse me, but I need to prepare myself. – he told them and before the mother and child could say anything, he left the room and went to his bedroom to change his closes. **‘And I hoped to take one long shower today after yesterday shit. Well maybe today battle will go our way… And I wanted to spend o-hanami with Izuna and the rest of clan with calm atmosphere. Maybe with good tea, good food, probably sake and I would be play something on koto or shamisen for Izuna and Kagami if they wanted… But no! Doesn’t that fucking Butsuma know what the pleasure of life is?’** Madara corrected his light armour and loosened the braid happy to not see any curls in his hair. He ran his fingers through them, then he took of his glasses and put on his gloves.

\- Here we go. – Madara muttered under his nose as he took his pouch with tools, katana and his gumbai which he put on his back. – Well maybe today I will be lucky to kill that Senju bastard. – after that he left his room. He met with Izuna and Hikaku in living room.

\- Ready? – Madara asked and he only nodded. He saw in the corner of his eye that Kirimi was still in the kitchen.

\- Cousin, our people are ready. – told him Hikaku before he could tell anything.

\- Good. Kirimi-san you know what to do in my absence. And please make sure to complete the preparations for o-hanami.

\- This year’s viewing was planned with great accuracy, indeed. – she agreed with him. – Let the eternal flames of Amaterasu protect you.

\- The same blessing let it be sent upon you. – Madara, Izuna and Hikaku told her in the same time and left living room and the main house. Outside the shinobi were waiting for them, ready to follow the orders of their clan head. Madara closed his eyes and focused his chakra, then sent it into the ground, checking that if half of the troops he sends had reached the battlefield and if they were not alone.

\- We’re leaving. Everyone should have eyes around their head, don’t get distracted, don’t get carried away. Izuna will fight with Tobirama, Hikaku with Hashirama and I with Butsuma. I want you all alive. We have o-hanami for two weeks and I didn’t work my fucking ass for you not to drink your fucking ass to have heavy headache from alcohol! Now go! – he shouted and went to the gates leading to the exit beyond their clan compound…

** ** **

\- So, you came brat!

\- Tell me when you kick in the bucket Butsuma? Also do you Senju don’t enjoy o-hanami? Today is a good weather to admiring them. – the Uchiha clan head noticed looking at the clouds slowly moving across the sky.

\- I will be enjoying it when I kill you brat!

\- Oh? – he asked, raising an eyebrow. – Then let’s dance Senju Butsuma in this quite lovely day. – Madara purred loud enough to be heard on another side of the river and with a smirk on his teenage face.

\- Remember this because it will be your last memory boy.

\- You’re repeating yourself old man. – and with that the both clan head rushed at each other, giving the signal to star the fight. Blade meet a blade, Madara activate his sharingan just to have his vision clear and see if Izuna or Hikaku are ok. **‘It’s good for the start. How would I want to do that dance, hm? I mean I told them to have a headache, today didn’t I? And this ass once again called me a brat! For fuck sake I’m also a clan head just like him!’** Madara dodged to the right side and then kicked him in the left knee. And once again was heard the smack of steel against steel as they struck, the both of them willing to strike so as to deliver a killing blow. **‘Hmm.. Genjutsu? No, that will ruin all fun with him. Henge also will not do… But..’**

\- How is Hashirama? – Madara asked crossing katana with Butsuma and when he saw his angry face, he knew he has his attention. – Still angry at you? Or how is Tobirama, Itama? I don’t ask about Kawarama, the one responsibility for his death is you, but how is your wife? Lady Hatake Kira right? Tell me Butsuma, how someone like you could catch someone like her? I heard she is intelligent woman. – Madara blocked another blow and avoided a kick to the solar plexus. – Maybe when you were younger you were hot? Or also intelligent? I mean I always wondered after whom Hashirama took the stupidity, and it’s looks like after you. – Madara told him and winked at him which it sent Senju Butsuma o fury. **‘Game over.’**

\- I WILL KILL YOU! – Butsuma roared, and Madara only waited for this moment. He quickly crouched down, transferring the katana to his left hand, and the moment Senju made his attack, he blocked it. Madara kick his legs with one kick and then cut off his head with one smooth movement of his sword. He caught Butsuma head before it hit the bottom of the river along with the rest of the body. Madara could hear the sound of battle suddenly fade away and he took his time to look around. First, he sends his gaze to his brother and Tobirama, who wanted to murder him and Madara wasn’t shocked, because he killed his father, then he looked to Hashirama and Hikaku.

\- Senju Butsuma is dead! – he told in a loud tone. – It’s the end for today, Uchiha will give Senju the time to mourn and stabilize, as long as Senju won’t be getting in our way new clan head Senju Hashirama! – with that he threw Butsuma head straight into Hashirama chest. – Uchiha’s we’re going back! – he told and, in his eyes, appeared mangekyo sharingan. It was to make sure that Senju won’t attack his people.

\- Senju … we will also be going back! – Madara heard Hashirama voice. He didn’t move from his spot, still waiting as his people will move from battlefield and his eyes watched everything that was happening with precision and vigilance…

** ** **

Madara was sitting on one of the many pillows prepared under the cherry trees. It was late afternoon, when he leaves the meeting after the battle and could finally join in admiring the flowers. **‘Well, Hashirama probably doesn’t do that… Or Senju are the clan who do this at the end of March not at the start of April… Maybe that’s why… Hmm.. Then he won’t be that sad.’**

\- What are you thinking about cousin?

\- World dominance. You are in?

\- Hmm… A tempting proposition, but let’s tackle Senju first. – Hikaku told him, sitting next to him and giving him o-choko with lovely cherry blossom pattern, he also put torruki with looked like Madara gumbai with the same pattern and also had uchiwa fan in the middle.

\- Where is Izuna?

\- Last time I saw him, he was with some girl. older than him. – informed him, pouring them their drink.

\- Brat… You are lucky, yours is in the process of asking if there are mythical creatures or did our goddess really exist. Or looking for who they really want to be.

\- I’m really sorry that I couldn’t stop your father that time.

\- You were sixteen then, and you didn’t know what would happen either. So, don’t apologize for something that was beyond your control Hikaku. – he nodded and both took a sip of they liquor. – Ama-zake?

\- You’re fifteen and we still have two weeks o-hanami to watch, also someone have to do patrols and missions, so ama-zake.

\- Hmm.. Don’t give it to Izuna. Want some dango?

\- Sure. Tell me, what did you tell Butsuma before you killed him? I know you cousin and I know how much you want to show it off. So talk.

\- Not at all, I don’t want to brag about it.

\- Madara – Hikaku looked at him like an idiot. – you are grinning like a fool to the cheese. Your demeanour resembles a proud peacock from the moment you defeated him. And in that I don’t know if your hormone isn’t taking over. I mean this mouth is your period…

\- Yeah and twins birthday..

\- Do you want me to take after you for this time?

\- Only for they birthday if you could.

\- Mhm, I can and it’s not a problem… So, what did you tell him?

\- Hahaha! Only the truth my dear friend, that I will rule this world and he can only fawn at my feet.

\- Really? – Hikaku asked shocked and Madara roared with laughter.

\- Of course not. But that also would be good to driving him crazy don’t you think? Anyway, I asked him about Hashirama, then his family and that’s it!

\- Madara…

\- Okay….. Here is what I specifically said after I asked about Hashirama. “Still angry at you? Or how is Tobirama, Itama? I don’t ask about Kawarama, the one responsibility for his death is you, but how is your wife? Lady Hatake Kira right? Tell me Butsuma, how someone like you could catch someone like her? I heard she is intelligent woman. Maybe when you were younger you were hot? Or also intelligent? I mean I always wondered after whom Hashirama took the stupidity, and it’s looks like after you. “ … And then after that he told me that he will kill me, buffoon one of him don’t you think?

\- Pff..pff… Hahahahaha! You.. really told him that?!

\- Really. – Madara told him in a deadly serious tone he used on meetings with elders, which heightened his laugh even more. – And you can feel honoured because you are the first person, I talked about it Hikaku.

\- I… I..

\- Clogged cocoa heh?

\- Oh shut up! – he told him all red on his face which made Madara laugh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Ryuuko :  
> \- Born in the main house  
> \- Madara mother  
> \- gave birth to Madara at the age of 23  
> \- birthday 12.01  
> \- died at the age of 28  
> \- married Tajima at the age of 19  
> \- she was friends with Hatake Kira despite the fact that she married Senju.  
> \- she wanted a daughter, but loved Madara from the moment she saw him.
> 
> Uchiha Hanako:  
> \- Tajima lover and second wife  
> \- mother of Izuna, Kenta and twins : Koichi and Mai  
> \- she married Tajima at age of 21  
> \- died at age of 31  
> \- birthday 03.02  
> \- she loved Madara like her own son
> 
> Uchiha Kirimi :  
> \- mother of Hikaku and Kagami  
> \- Ryuuko cousin  
> \- Madara aunt  
> \- she was midwife at all the births of Tajima's children  
> \- birthday 15.08


	3. 2

\- Madara-sama doesn’t you think it’s time to start looking for husband? – elder Haruto asked during a clan meeting.

\- No, I don’t think so. I’m still fifteen elder Haruto, also I would advise you to be careful with your words. Weren’t you being the one who was against any of my relationships during the time Tajima was clan head? I mean I didn’t have any interest I anyone that time, but you were literal and emphatic in your opinion about your sentence. That’s why I don’t want to hear your opinion or anything about my love life is that clear? And it is directed not only to elder Haruto but also to the rest of the people here. – Madara said, and there was silence in the confusion. His gaze pierced all of them, and they all nodded after a few seconds. – Good, any other matters? Not related to my love and sexual life?

\- Why don’t we attack the Senju clan when they are weakened after losing Butsuma? – asked elder Setsuma.

\- Because I’m not my father like you can see after full year under my leadership elder Setsuma. And I know if we try to do that they will snap. Hashirama isn’t Butsuma, and I will want to inform you that they still have lady Hatake Kira and she is a warrior. Maybe Butsuma didn’t allow his wife go into battlefield, but Hatake have their tradition and I’m pretty sure his mother teach him some. So if we attach them now, I would be attacked not only by Hashirama, but by lady Kira and we don’t know her fighting style. Only my mother knows her style and only because they were friends before they were forced into marriage. Well only my mother, I don’t know about lady Hatake Kira. Another brilliant idea elder Setsuma?

\- Are you still dreaming about this stupid peace with this brat?

\- That brat is now clan head of Senju elder Setsuma and our enemy. I will do everything I think is good for our clan.

\- Then find a good husband and have a hair!

\- Elder Setsuma you’re forgetting your place. – Madara said coolly.

\- No, I don’t. I heard that Senju Hashirama has a fiancé and our clan head?! No! Not ever a spouse.

\- Are you fucking kidding me?

\- Why aren’t you shocked Madara-sama?

\- Because I know about that, of course I knew about that you idiots! – Madara shouted before he took two calming breath. – Listen elder Setsuma I don’t give a shit about what stared our war between our clans – Madara silenced him with a hand gesture when the man tried to interrupt him. – because I’m tired of trying to understand something so stupid. You old geezers only are sitting here and what? You eat, drink, read and gossip, maybe you still complain about what goes wrong if we lose the fight against Senju. And I’m fucking sure the same is going inside the Senju compound, but I won’t allow you, you fucking elders to get on my head and manipulate me just because I’m young. I’m sure I told you that when I took after my dead father. Also, elder Setsuma I wanted to inform you, it was your last such a prank. You lost your position in advise clan elders, of course you can still live in your house, but you know, now you are only dependent on your family and your savings. And let what happened to Setsuma be a warning to you. I’m not Tajima, I’m not going to keep old people who don’t see what is good for the clan near me. I will just throw them or burn them and give them to our goddess to love her and her to love them…. So I see that my list of things to discussion is over, I asked you all if you wanted something and you asked, and we had some fun with that, and if we are over then I will be going, because our new Sakura shonen have training. I announce the end of the meeting. – Madara told them, took his papers and not waiting for anyone leave the meeting hall. After two minutes Hikaku caught up with him and patted him on the back. Madara gave him his papers with he put inside his second bag specially prepared for him.

\- I hate my period. – he told Hikaku.

\- I don’t envy you that.

\- Die in agony.

\- And who will be play with your hair?

\- Fuck.

\- Come on, we will end this quickly and you can take a short nap, I will do something with your hair and Izuna will give you a back massage. Kagami will probably want to cuddle with you and my mom are cooking something right now.

\- Bless her for that. After this meeting I don’t feel like cooking anything today. – Madara groaned and Hikaku chuckled.

\- Really? And Setsuma face? -on that Madara also chuckled.

\- Okay you got me there. But really, I hate them. They themselves were those who didn’t want their successor to be Sakura shonen, that’s why they made my life literally a living hell and now? Now want me to have a baby and husband, because they found out that Hashirama had a fiancé.

\- You knew he has a fiancé?

\- Yes, when we were eleven, he told me. As soon as they got engaged, and I told him I would play at his wedding but now? I don’t know if he still wants that peace and our village. And even if he wants, he doesn’t have a power nor I to have our dream.

\- I’m sorry.

\- For what? For time we live? Please my dear cousin, right now I only have one goal in mind and it’s to make sure that the next generation of our clan is safe and sound. – Madara told Hikaku with soft smile on his lips before they entered a training ground intended only for Sakura shonen…

** ** **

Madara felt tired, his all body felt hot. He closed his eyes and stared to count up to a hundred **. ‘Fuck and it’s not the fifth day of the fucking period, only third. Izuna is on mission, Hikaku is taking care after clan matter for me but I can’t just lay here and do nothing for fucking sake!’**

\- Mada-nii? – he hears uncertain voice of Kagami behind his door.

\- Yyeah? – he creaked and wanted to curse.

\- Can I come in?

\- Mhm. – after he rasped it, the door was opened and Kagami came in with his teddy bear, it was a gift from his deceased father.

\- Are you sick Mada-nii?

\- Not at something you..huch.. can catch bug.

\- Do you want some water?

\- Mmm.

\- Here. I will give you Mr. Teddy. – Kagami told him and put his mascot next to Madara on the bed and then leave the bedroom. **‘Kid, but goddess this teddy bear feels nice…. Where were the last time I hold one? And I mean like mine not Izuna, Kenta, Koichi or Mai one… Fuck then, the last time was probably when I was four years old. Yeah, I’m pretty sure that Hashirama still has his teddy bear, what was his name? Mr. Planty? Probably, that idiot is one big tree… But what was mine..? Oh.. Yeah dragon, because my dear mom wouldn’t allow anything else. And I also don’t see anything else. But what happened to that toy… And what I called that?’**

\- Here.

\- Kagami slow down or you spill water all over the room. – Madara could hear Kirimi voice.

\- Sorry mommy!

\- How are you felling dear?

\- Great.

\- Don’t be cocky with brat. Drink before you try to talk. You sound like drunk Setsuma. – she told him and he groaned at that, but with some effort he raised from the bed enough to be able to drink. Madara drank the whole glass at once and nodded in gratitude for the water. – And now, better?

\- Yeah.

\- Good.

\- Tell me – Madara started returning to the previous position. – do you remember what happened to that dragon toy my mother gave me when I was little?

\- You mean your dragon Ruy? I have it.

\- What?

\- I mean if I didn’t take it, your father probably would burn it. I also have most precious and most important items to your mother Madara. I wouldn’t allow Tajima and elders to just took them after her death. These things are hers and yours… - she said seriously then looked at him gently. - Do you want your plush mascot?

\- .. Yeah..

\- Then I will leave you boys for a short while. – Kirimi told them and put her hand on Madara cheek, wiping the tears off it. – Kagami I have a mission for you. It’s really, really important and serious mission and only you can do that. Are you ready to face this task? – the five-year-old only nodded. – Good boy. Your mission is to cuddle our clan head and show him that he is loved. Can you do that my sunshine?

\- I can do that mommy!

\- I’m glad to hear that. Now you have your mission and I have mine. See you soon boys. – Kirimi told them and shunshin from his bedroom.

\- Woow mommy is awesome!

\- Mmm.. – he closed his eyes and made a space on his futon for Kagami, who immediately climbed into it and found a comfortable position by his side. Madara handed to the five-year-old his soft toy.

\- But I gave you my Mr. Teddy!

\- And I’m happy for that, but you are here and you are more better cuddle partner you know? – in confirmation of these words he hugged him to himself. – Besides you heard your mother, she went to looks for my own Mr. Teddy.

\- Mada-nii also have one?

\- I had and I though that my father took it away from me and destroyed when I was one year younger than you bug. – Madara told him and hide his face in Kagami hair. He could smell birch, cinnamon and honey in them, which told him it was all Kagami.

\- It’s tickles Mada-nii.

\- Really?

\- Mhm!

\- Should I stop?

\- No!

\- Then I don’t stop. – he told him and took another breath. – How is your training?

\- Good! Hika-nii show me katon: gokayu no jutsu and it was pretty!

\- Ooo.. – Madara opened his left eye and looked at him. – So you are at that age when your brother will show you how to make your first katon? And what it looks like walking on trees with the help of chakra? Or your control on chakra in general bug? – Madara asked and tried not to think on his pain or how hot he felt.

\- Better, that’s why Hika-nii told me, he is showing me katon: gokayu no jutsu.

\- Good for you then kid.

\- Mada-nii, how old were you when you learned katon: gokayu no jutsu?

\- Officially or unofficially? – Madara asked, closed his eye and could hear how this kid’s brain works.

\- Both?

\- Officially when I was four, it was two mouth after my mother death and then my father and elders decided I could start training harder and went on a smaller mission. But unofficially when I was three, I was though by my mother and I maybe I didn’t get it by first time but when I got that and the look in her eyes…

\- Do you miss her?

\- Yes, but I know that she loved me and she still love me.

\- How? – Kagami asked him.

\- She will always be part of me Kagami. Part of my life, part of my soul, every time I look into the mirror I can see her there, because I look just like her, maybe I’m not her, maybe I have some part of her in my personality, who knows but I’m sure that she is looking at me with our goddess Amaterasu.

\- But if our goddess was really there then she would be helping us with our fight.

\- And who told you that?

\- Kayami-baachan.

\- Then listen to me kid. Our goddess Amaterasu gave us her love, her blessing and her power, you know that? – Kagami nodded. – And she also asked her brothers to help with that that’s why we express our thanks not only to her but also to them. But only Amaterasu love us the same way the Uchiha can love bug, so tell me. What would happen if a goddess came to mortal world and she joined a pointless fight that doesn’t concern her at all, just because one person wants it?

\- She would be angry?

\- Maybe. Maybe not. Amaterasu is the goddess who love us, is the mother of Uchiha and all Uchiha are they children Kagami. And mother will do everything for they children. But this war is something that doesn’t concern divine things.

\- So… we won’t ask for her help?

\- We can ask for her protection or guide us wisely. Or to still be watching over us. You can ask for anything but remember that she is a goddess Kagami and goddess not always will answer, because she can’t. She first must protect the souls of our dead people, then she can have the time to listen to what you are talking.

\- So… she is like you Mada-nii?

\- What?

\- Because you also are taking care for us and you don’t have time for yourself! So, if goddess Amaterasu also clan head?

\- Hmhah that’s my sunshine a good comparison. – Kirimi informed them of her arrival, responsible for Madara.

\- Ha.ha.ha. very funny. – Madara told her and once more inhaled Kagami scent. – Seriously in what are you bathing your son, that he smells like birch, cinnamon and honey?

\- Ee… In nothing like that? In fact, I bath him, Hikaku and myself in lavender oils, they are good for skin and for relaxation. You could use it.

\- Oo.. My bad..

\- I smell like cinnamon? – Kagami asked.

\- And honey and birch in Madara-sama opinion bug. Anyway, is mission complete?

\- Mhm…. I don’t think so mommy. Mada-nii still need one person. Maybe you can help?

\- What? Oh hell no! – Madara opened his eyes to look directly into Kirimi eyes.

\- Kagami you are genius. And look who I brought. – she said pointing to a plush dragon. – Now make a room for one more person in that futon boys.

\- Please kill me…

** ** **

\- Cub?

\- Hmm? – Madara looked up from his papers and then he looked at the black puma lying to his left. – Something happened Kirei?

\- That’s my question cub. – she told him and found smile appeared on his lips. – You know, you can tell me everything. – the puma told him and put her muzzle on his thigh. Madara automatically began to stroke her with his left hand and continued to complete the documents with his right hand.

\- Yes, I know. Who was the one, who literally raised me in these eleven years?

\- Exactly, so?

\- Is it a strange thing that I don’t want to have a child? – he asks her, his gaze still on paper.

\- No. Not at all.

\- Then, why I fell like the worst trash in the world because of that Kirei?

\- These are not your hormones that are speaking through you right now.

\- No, my period ended two days ago.

\- Then for how long are you thinking like that? – Kirei asked and for that he stopped doing everything and closed his eyes. **‘Good question. When was the first time I started to think about it? Probably…’**

\- The day Koichi and Mai died.

\- So, three years. – Madara only nodded, still not opening his eyes but returning to stroking his summon. – Madara tell me, why do you think you don’t want to have your own cub.

\- Because I don’t want to be someone like Tajima or worse. Kirei you were there. I made you take care of the twins while I was taking care of those fucking bastards.

\- Yes, I remember cub. I still feel they blood in my mouth, on my tongue. But you are not only the son of Tajima. You are also the son of Ryuuko and maybe I knew her for four months then, but I know that if I have to say whose child you are, it is definitely Ryuuko’s child. And I don’t talk about your look kid.

\- Thanks. – he said and scratched her right ear to which she purred. – I heard you once again became a mother, huh?

\- Mhm… One, little kitten. I can give him to you, not as summon, but as pet.

\- What?

\- Oh, come on you need that cub. I know that and you know that. Also, you can take it as a test, see if you are seriously not a parent. So?

\- You are serious?

\- Yep. – Kirei told him and Madara was pretty sure if she was a person his summon was probably smirking at him. Uchiha sighed then take off his reading glasses and opened his eyes.

\- Okay, but you’re going to help me with him. And does he have a name?

\- Mrrr… Of course, I will help you cub. And no, he doesn’t have a name, yet. He waits for you.

\- You did it on purpose, didn’t you?

\- Love you too cub.

\- Tell me, he is black.

\- Unfortunately, no, he took with my partner. But you will see. Give me five minutes in that time prepare warm blanket for him and start thinking about a name. – Kirei told him before she disappears in the cloud of smoke.

\- And what I got into… Get summon Dara it will be fun, my mom said.. yeah right. – Madara murmured under his nose as he rose from the pillow he was sitting on. He closed the folders and the scrolls before he left his office. When he was in living room, he saw Izuna, who was siting on the couch with a book and eating cookies.

\- Hey aniki, break time?

\- Something like that. Kirei wanted me to go and bring the blanket.

\- She will be doing another nest in your office? – Izuna asked and offered him a cookie which he took.

\- No, em.. she gave birth. And told me that… I need a pet. Not another summon, but pet.

-… Aha… Sooo….

\- So.. Give me that blanket, because is mine ototo, if you want another you have them in the closet. – Madara told him and took his blanket before Izuna could tell something about it.

\- But wait! We are going to have a living puma in our house?

\- Yes, living, small puma in our house Izuna. It a kitten.

\- Kitten?! – Izuna asked and Madara saw the excitement of the five-year-old in his younger brother eyes. **‘Okay maybe Kirei idea wasn’t that bad.. If Izuna is that excited about idea of little cat in our house and not summon, but pet…’**

\- But you know he will grow and be bigger than Kirei, right?

\- So? Right now, is a kitten Mads!

\- Mhm… Well… Good to know that you don’t mind. Right now, I don’t have time because Kirei will be come back with the little one in anytime, sooo… You can enjoy your book and your cookies ototo. – Madara told him and turned on his heel to leave the room, but Izuna’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

\- Wwait! Ccan I go with you?

\- Oh? And who was the one who told me that they don’t want to help me with paperwork?

\- Ii mean… well… - Izuna scratched his neck. – Okay fine! You won! I will do my paperwork! Just let me go with you and see that kitten! And maybe help with the name!

\- Okay. But you do your work right after that, do you understand?

\- Yes aniki. – Izuna nodded and Madara patted his head then both of them went to his office where was Kirei with her little cub.

\- Are you done boys?

\- Yes. And Izu doesn’t be loud ok? – Madara told his brother who nodded, his black eyes not even for a moment leaving the little kitten. Madara didn’t say anything only came closer to mother and child with caution.

\- What you think cub?

\- Beautiful just like mother. But you know that I’m going to train him.

\- And do that cub. – Kirei told him and he heard fondness in her voice. Madara landed his obsidian gaze on little cub.

\- Gray-brown with pennies. Cute.

\- They will fade over time cub. Remember that he will not talk like me.

\- Hear that Izu.

\- Mhm.

\- Do you have a name cub? – Kirei asked and Madara smiled crouching in front of her, stretching his hand in front of him just under the kitten’s nose to make him smell and get acquainted with his smell. **‘Lucky I don’t wear gloves at home.’**

\- Yeah. Sento, what you think?

\- Really, a cent?

\- What? He is going to lost them in time and they look just cute on him, so let him have it on behalf of at least in name. Or do you want Peni? But that is girl name. Sento is male name.

\- Leave Sento aniki.

\- Good choice Izuna. – Madara told him and delicately started to rub his thumb on the kitten face, which he liked because he started to purr. – And I think Sento like his name.

\- Then cub, take your own cub from me. – Kirei told him at which he rolled his eyes, but he took a little puma in the blanket and then hugged in to his chest.

\- Can I …

\- Come here chick. – he told him and Izuna was behind him in two seconds.

\- Change your position Madara. – Kirei told him and what Madara did. Then she put her head on his thigh, Izuna sat on his left side and her tail encircled both brothers….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Generally Sakura shonen aren't treated in a good light. In start, when they showed, they were treated as god child or somethig like that, but after some time pased the tratement changed and from adoration, it went from incomprehension to disgust. Currently, each clan treats them differently, but they agree on one thing. They do not allow them to participate in fights. Madara is an exception. In Uchiha case, Sakura shonen were hated and were treated like whores, but it changed during the reign of Daisuke Ryuuko's father and Sakura shonen started to have some human treatment. A complete change took place during the reign of Madara in Uchiha Clan.
> 
> \- Sakura shonen period looks like :  
> * the period lasts from 8-10 days  
> * they are emotional, sensitive, they want to be closer to their loved ones and they want to give them tenderness and small gestures, also show with the love.  
> * they like to sit whit warm places, comfortable, soft blankets, if they could they would slept all period.  
> * they feel pain on 5 day until the end of the period if they do not meet the above-mentioned needs or they will not enjoy themselves sexually  
> * in all this time they feel as if they have a slight fever, but there are cases where they may feel it worse or not at all. However, everyone feels a tingling sensation at the site of the tattoo throughout the period  
> * if they have a partner durning they period, they want him only for themself, not only in sexsual meaning, but also to shower him in love, to share his warmth and his emotions with him  
> * if they have a child, they all attention will be on they child and not on they partner, if they had a partner  
> * they are sensitive to smells, more during this period, but also outside of it (to smells of people too)
> 
> \- Madara have four summons:
> 
> * Kirei - black puma , she has been with him for eleven years, he made a pact with her while Ryuuko was still alive.
> 
> * Yozora - big hawk with black and white feathers, and yellow-black beak, which he has from his tenth birthday.
> 
> * Sora - his second puma, she is one of Kirei child. Madara has it for five years. She is another black puma but with she has golden pennies. Sora was gifted to him after Kenta and Hanako died.
> 
> * Taiyo - his third puma and another one of Kirei child, he has it for three years. He made a pakt after the death of the Koichi and Mai. Taiyo is the puma in yellow-brown in color.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter when Madara have 15 years. Next one will be when he will be 18 ;)  
> Enjoy you read :D

**‘Six months with this kid and now is the first time he is left for the first time alone… Well not exactly alone. There is Izuna in our house, and Sento has grown during this time, but you can still find the dots on his fur. And I’m pretty sure that these two will either sleep in my futon, or Sento alone will be sleep there or he will be sleep in Izuna bed.’** a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

\- Yes?

\- Uchiha-sama, lord Tenji would like to start a meeting with the rest of the Clan Heads. – the servant of Daimyo informed Madara behind the door and Uchiha sighed.

\- Thank you for the information. I will be there in the minute. – Madara answered and one more time looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened his hair, which he only combed with a brush, then grabbed black haori with red addition and uchiwa fan on the back, which he put on his back, and then he left his room. The servant was waiting for him, like always on this kind of event or when he was staying in Daimyo palace. They didn’t say anything to each other, just went to grant hall where the meeting was going to take a place. Madara used his sensory skills to check who was already there and he had to hide his smile behind his fan, because Hashirama was there and like him, alone. **‘So, you also left your heir at home, what Hashirama? Well, for me it’s a good thing. I can see what a Clan Head you are my friend, if I can still call you that. And if you are better at it than your idiot father, then we can start really think about our peace. But only, and only if you show me your worth Hashirama…’**

\- We’re here Uchiha-sama.

\- Thank you. – Madara nodded gently, barely visible and waited as the older man open the door for him, which he did after ten seconds.

\- Please have a pleased meeting. – he told him when Uchiha passed him and closed the door behind his back. **‘Yeah right… Pleased meeting with them.. Mhm… No… Not a chance. Not when I must spend a fucking two hours next to a fucking pedophile Hyuga Hoheto… Ugh.. Why our war isn’t between Hyuga? There I would be understand the meaning of this war! Not like in case with the Senju!’**

\- Uchiha-sama.

\- Hyuga-sama. – Madara answered the greeting and took his sit opposite Hashirama. **‘Well, the plus is that at least I don’t see that idiot Butsuma, but I see that idiot Hashirama..’**

\- I’m grateful that all of you could come here. – Daimyo voice was heard and everyone only nodded. – Well today meeting.. What was it about darling? – Tenji asked one of his court ladies with long pink hair which were made in one single bun and decorate with a pair of golden pins with a butterfly motif. She whispered something to Daimyo ear at which he smiled. **‘Idiot. And we must serve him. Fortunately, my clan not only get money from him, because otherwise it would be worse. I mean… If you open the meeting then have the fucking notes, you idiot!’** Madara shouted at him in his mind, but his face showed nothing of itself. – Ah! Yes, yes… We’re here to talk about change in Senju hierarchy… You shinobi and your wars.. Why don’t you just spend your time whit some beautiful woman or handsome men?

\- And who is going to protect you my lord? – asked the Kurama Clan Head.

\- Of course, you my shinobi. I didn’t tell you to stop your training, just to stop your war. Or to change your Clan Head. Last year was Uchiha case and now Senju… Uchiha-sama you couldn’t wait as Butsuma-sama would gave to Senju Hashirama-sama leadership?

\- Tenji-sama, we were on battlefield and we fought. So, either it would be me or Butsuma dead, it fell on him, my lord. – Madara told him and focused his gaze on new Senju head. **‘He looks tired. Okay, it’s been seven months since he became the head of his clan and if he of course looks tired, but not only that. He also looks.. to be more composed and mature. Maybe taking the role of his father was a good thing. We will see… Today I can start your test my old friend..’**

**** ** ****

\- How was your meeting with others Clans Heads Madara-sama? -one elder asked just after the meeting began. Madara wanted to hit that elder just in the middle of they face, but he held back. And that’s all thanks to Sento, who chose him as the perfect place to sleep, although the puma had a prepared a place to sleep. **‘I wonder if Sento acted the same way with Izuna or is just his way to say that he missed me.’**

\- Generally and shortly. The Daimyo mostly wanted to drink and show off a new concubine in his harem. And no, elder Kanto. I didn’t find out anything on Hashirama that you want to know. Maybe I was his friend, but I don’t know who he is now and I don’t know what kind of Clan Head he will be for Senju Clan. – Madara told them and started to rub Sento behind his left ear where the cat liked the most. – And I know that others clans don’t interest you, so I won’t tell you. Those who are still interested in it, can visit me in my office after the meeting. So, something happened in those two weeks when I was in capital? Or Hikaku with Izuna did a great job?

\- We had three mission in your absence Madara-sama – informed him Naori and gave him the report. – Two are still in progress.

\- Mhm.. And who accepted them? – Madara asked after five minutes when he read the reports.

\- I, Madara-sama. And the one who gave me where elder Kanto, elder Hishiroto and elder Hisami. – answered Hikaku and Madara nodded.

\- Soo.. Who was the one, who accepted the mission in the Uzu no Kuni? I ask because I want to find that idiot and set this shit on fire. In Uzu no Kuni live the Uzumaki clan, Senju sister clan, also Hashirama fiancé came from this clan you idiot! And you send one of our own there!? When we are at war with Senju?! Are you were thinking when accepting this job?! Or maybe your wallets thought more for you, you fucking gaffers! Because I’m not around you think you can do everything huh? Well, you are wrong. And I’m telling you, if something happens to that shinobi who took that mission all of you take responsibility. Because I’m sure our client also took someone from Senju clan.

\- You can’t be so sure Madara-sama. – told him elder Hishiroto and Madara laughed.

\- Then who wants to bet? I will put 1,000 ryo in that. – as he said that he put a purse with money in the center of the table with an equal amount of ryo. There was silence, and everyone in the room looked at Madara, the at the money. Then after five minutes someone also put another purse with money close to Madara one.

\- The same amount like Madara-sama, on that there will be some other company. I’m not telling in which clan. – Hikaku told them. – Also, I can start writing down the bets if you want cousin.

\- Good idea. Someone in?

\- I’m only taking part with it to prove that I chose a good mission for the clan. 5,000 ryo and she won’t have any company. Especially Senju. – told them elder Hishiroto.

\- The same statement and money. – they said simultaneously elders Kanto and Hisami and put they money on the table.

\- Good, good. More people in or fun? – the Clan Head asked with devil grin and his puma yawned…

** ** **

_The feeling of THAT HANDS was still fresh in Madara mind and body, when he closed his eyes he still saw, HIM above him, HIS HANDS under his robes touching his skin in time when he was the more sensitive, more emotional. Madara closed his eyes, wanting the hole world to just to burn in eternal flames of Amaterasu. **‘Why me? Just why? I didn’t do anything to them, I was just born the wrong way! And this is the reason for the rape of a child?! Just because he is Sakura shonen child?! I’m the next Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan! But no! This information never seems to interest my father to much! And now mother and Kenta are sick, and there is possibility of Kenta dying.. because of this idiotic epidemic, and father won’t ask for help! And he won’t allow me to learn any iryo-ninjutsu, because he thinks it’s woman jobs! It’s jobs like any others! And it can help with saving life of our people, but father won’t see that! When I will become Clan Head I will change everything and the clan elders will kiss my ass… No, better not, not after..’** the ten-year-old shivered and opened his eyes. **‘I will change my clan, for better, not only for Izuna, Koichi and Mai, but also other children. Because battlefield isn’t the place for them.’** He though and took one pebble which he threw into the river._

_\- You are not good at it, are you? – Madara hear behind himself, but didn’t felt scared._

_\- It isn’t your business. – it was his only answer._

_\- Oh come on! Everyone knows how to skips a rocks! – the boy told him and Madara heard as the unknow boy was coming closer to him, he could also sense him, and after five seconds he saw him. – What are you doing here?_

_\- Are blind? I’m siting._

_-..Oh… Yeah! Right! That was stupid.. -the boy said and started to scratch his short brown hair._

_\- Is it your spot? – Madara asked._

_\- Well… you can tell. I only came here when I want to be alone. Are you also want to be alone? – the boy asked and Madara nodded. Uchiha was honestly grateful that he didn’t wore close with his clan chest. He didn’t want to bear anything with his clan, not after his father allow one of his men to put his hands on him, to touch him in THAT kind of way in his period.._

_\- Yeah… And here is nice, and quiet._

_\- Mhm! And the nature is a beauty!_

_\- And you’re loud._

_\- Sorry. – he told him with depression and on Madara face appeared a gentle smile._

_\- My name is Madara. Tell me, can I still come in if know your name?_

_\- Really? I, I mean sure! And, my name is Hashirama!_

_\- Nice to meet you Hashirama…_

\- Mada-nii?

\- Hmm?

\- You sailed away again from us. – Kagami told him and Madara sighed.

\- Sorry bug. What were you saying?

\- That you look like ghost.

\- Kagami…

\- My son is right. When was the last time you have a proper rest kid? – Kirimi asked him and he once again sighed, before he felt four pairs of eyes on himself.

\- I don’t know, okay? Maybe when was my mom around… But if you are talking about the proper rest Tajima allowed then in two months..

\- Aniki..- Izuna wanted to start his version of nagging, but Kirimi was faster.

\- Brat, tell do you want to see your parents in Pure Lands? Because to me it’s looks like. If not then take a fucking care about your body!

\- Bad word! – Kagami told and she looked at her older son.

\- Yes, I know. Money in a jar for bad words. – Hikaku told her and went to do that leaving a comfortably warm place in the playpen with pillows and a blanket. Sento who was lying next to him made a sound of displeasure, to remove his heat source, however, didn’t move from his spot.

\- Mads your period is coming and also your birthdays are in there. Maybe this year you could allow yourself to be like others.. – she started, but Madara only shook his head.

\- I can’t and you know that. Not as long as there is a war between Senju and Uchiha. Maybe if.. Maybe if, - he closed his eyes and once again saw his younger version with younger Hashirama. – no.. we need to see what kind of Clan Head Hashirama is and if he still is the same kid and person he was as kid I once knew, then maybe.. maybe peace between our clans can be fulfilled, but not without efforts and time.

\- You really though about it kid? – she asked shocked.

\- Of course. I think about since I met Hashirama Kirimi. And maybe we are not friends and I couldn’t have the village and peace, that didn’t change the fact that I still think about it from time to time… but well. Only time will tell us what will happen…

** ** **

\- Aniki?

\- Hmm?

\- Why don’t you want to find someone special or just someone to date? – Izuna asked when they were laying on the porch on the last day of the old year with the Sento as their pillow. Madara heard his puma steady heartbeat and felt pleasant warmth under his head. Izuna straightened their shared blanket as he moved closer to him.

\- I don’t think it something for me. I mean relationship. Just look at the relation between my mom and our father. They didn’t love each other and they marriage was arranged by our clan, because my mother was woman and our law forbids women from being the Clan Heads. But I’m going to change that Izuna, not now, but in near future.

\- When you were going to have your own child?

\- … Maybe, maybe sooner. But I’m going to change that.

\- But you still didn’t answer my question Mads.

\- Eh… Well… you can laugh your ass – Madara started. **‘How to lie to him about me not wanting to have anything to do with love life? After all, Izuna doesn’t know about these attempts to rape me and I want it to stay that way.’** -, but… well.. You could tell I’m waiting for that one person. I mean, I know that I can give birth, but I can also be like uncle Hiro and be a father with wife. I still don’t know where is my interest in being interested in the other sex.

\- Still?

\- Yes, still. Unlike you, I’m busy.

\- Uuhgr.. yeah…. Sorry. Well…. No matter what partner you choose I’m going to be the best uncle in the world for my niece or nephew!

\- Oh? So confident they’ll like you?

\- Of course, I mean, they will be your child nii-san. Besides that, do you have a name for a boy and girl? – Izuna asked and looked at him with sweet smile.

\- Only for girl. Sarada, my mom wanted me to name my daughter that. And if I would have a son then I would allow my partner to name him.

\- …E… Tthat… is fair.

\- Mhm.. So tell me what kind of awesome uncle would you be for my child if I had one.

\- Ok, so we’re suppose you have a daughter. – Izuna told him and Madara chucked. – Don’t laugh! I need to have a name and you only gave me one name to a girl, so fuck off.

\- Bad word.

\- Kagami isn’t here.

\- But my daughter is. – he told him with devil grin.

\- I hate you. – Izuna pouted but gave him his 500 ryo. – Anyway. Sara-chan would be our little princess, I could take care of her hair, because you can’t do that. Just look at your hair, rat nest. – he told him and started to cackled.

\- You can only dream about it. Go on, what you could only do in your dream.

\- Well, teaching her a katon: gokayu no jutsu will be your job, but I can still train with her. And raise her with you. And when she will be older and start to show interest in boys or boys show interest in her we both can drive them away from her without her knowledge. And when someone will success with asking her out we will follow them and..

\- Do you want me to do that to you, when you find a girl you really want to date ototo? – Madara asked Izuna.

\- Oh goddess no!

\- So you would not do the same thing to my daughter.

\- But she is a girl!

\- So?

\- You don’t understand!

\- Really?

\- Yes! Ok maybe see that, if it was Mai and some creepy guy was on date with her, did you would allow them on more date or..?

\- I would kill him on the spot.

\- Exactly. So, the same you and I will be doing, but with your daughter in the future…


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... I go with these chapters :D Like I said before in last chapter Madara was 14/15(before his birthday) and now he is 17/18. The time of the year is beginning of September, like I once told, I'm not good with writing fights sooo I'm really sorry for that! I'm trying with that! And from this point there will be more and more Hashirama and Tobirama :D Enjoy your read :D

\- Madara, please we can live in peace! Don’t you also want that? – Madara clearly heard Hashirama voice from the other side of their battlefield ground.

\- And your idiot is on this? Aniki I though he was a little more intelligent. Well, my rival is. – Izuna told him and on his right Hikaku had a hard time holding back a laugh.

\- Good thing you still remember that, your opponent is smart brother and have the intention to kill you. As you can see my don’t want do that, but only Hashirama. – Madara told them that and he concentrate on what Hashirama was talking.

-… and then we could build our village! The same we were thinking as kids!

\- Are you done? Not that any of us have all day to spent and talking about our childish dreams Hashirama!

\- But!

\- No buts! Honestly! This is battlefield not council meeting Senju! Uchiha ready for battle! – he told them and saw his breath. **‘This year’s autumn promises to be severe, since I can see my breath. And it’s still early.’**

\- Senju get ready! – and with that the battle began. **‘Please Amaterasu have my people in your hands. Especially Izuna and Hikaku.’** Madara send a prayer to their goddess before he crashed blades with Hashirama.

\- Madara please listen to me! We can find a peace for our siblings! – he told him after another hit of his katana which he blocked.

\- Siblings? Don’t make me laugh Hashirama! I didn’t see you try to make a peace! – Madara told him and kicked him with the appropriate force, which create a distance of three meters between them. Madara quickly began making hand seals: snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger **‘Katon: Endan.’** Madara opened his mouth and shoots a big, bullet flame at Hashirama, which he blocked with his Mokuton. Then before any of Hashirama vines could catch him, Madara started to move his hands again in another series of hand seals: snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger **‘Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.’** Madara took deep breath and create a large fireball that engulfed all of Hashirama vines, and once more both Clan Heads were exchanging blows. When one was attacked from the left, the other dodged and returned with a punch and an accurately thrown kunai. For they people they fight might look like real fight, but for Madara and Hashirama it was like spar, they didn’t go serious in each other. **‘Ok, so Hashirama maybe is talking about peace but this idiot didn’t do anything about it! I did! As much as I could with my people and I can say that the next generation, my generation and some people from my parent’s generations are sell for this idea, but the rest? If they don’t see irrefutable evidence then there is no need to talk about peace, especially with elders in my clan… But really, I’m starting to being sick of this. Kirimi-san has been dead for a year, and Kagami holds up thanks to Obito.. And I don’t want my baby cousin and my student to also be a part of this fucking war. Not when Kagami is eight and Obito is nine-year-old… But don’t think about them, right now think about your fight.’** Madara once again blocked Hashirama blade with a force which send both of they katana onto the ground. They didn’t wait, only pulled out a kunai and rushed at each other. Uchiha took advantage of Hashirama’s moment of inattention and looked out of corner of his eye around the battlefield. The first he finds was Hikaku, who was dealing with some Senju shinobi. Madara didn’t finds any serious wounds thanks to his sharingan and when he saw how Hikaku kills his enemy, he moves his gaze to look for Izuna and Tobirama fight. And Madara felt as his heart froze at what he saw. Because he saw as the blade of Tobirama’s sword, it pierces the belly of his only younger brother, and a trickle of blood began to flow from Izuna’s mouth. Then the pale Senju put his hand on Izuna shoulder and drew his sword causing blood to splash. **‘No, no, no…’**

\- IZUNA! – Madara shouted and his chakra exploded with such force that it forced all combatants to their knees. He wanted to kill that white motherfucker, but his brother, HIS IZUNA was more important. He shunshined next to them and didn’t give a fuck to also kneeling half-Hatake half-Senju, who was sending in his direction some heating gaze. – No, no, no… Izu, please look at me! – Madara ordered him and quickly put his hand to Izuna wound to check his condition. **‘Shit! He is in critical condition! I need to start a treatment and fast if I don’t want to lose him to, but…! No but you piece of shit!** ’ he told to himself and started to use shonen jutsu to heal Izuna, still keeping his killing intense which helped him in keeping everyone in check on the battlefield. Well, not everyone…

\- Madara, please allow me to help you heal Izuna! – he could hear Hashirama from ten paces away. Uchiha Clan Head only looked from his brother for two second in direction where he heard Hashirama voice and he saw that he was barely standing next to his own brother.

\- I won’t allow any of you trash near my brother! You want peace!? Then why I don’t see you trying to show me that?! You only can talk nothing else Senju! – Madara shouted with venom in his voice and his attention was once more focused onto his brother. He checked his wound and when he finds that he can take him to his clan land and there finish his treatment he was glad, because his instinct was screaming to protect not only his brother, but also the rest of his clansmen.

\- I do things! If you could only..!

\- Shut up your fucking mouth! – Madara interrupted Hashirama and in quiet voice told to Izuna. - Grit your teeth Izu, I’m going to take you home. – and he carefully picked up the fifteen-year-old. – We have ceasefire, for now Senju Hashirama. – he told the Senju Clan Head as he stood with his brother in his arms. – Uchiha we are going back! Hashirama if you really want me to think about peace between our clans then prove it. Hikaku you command, I’m going back first. If Senju really want peace, then they won’t fight us, as we will collect our wounded from the battlefield. – and Madara didn’t wait for anyone answer, just took for the run to home with the wounded Izuna…

** ** **

\- I told you to be careful you idiot!

\- ..Ugh.. Sorry nii-san.. Something got.. my.. attention…

\- On battlefield? Other than your opponent?! – he asked and hissed from pain from eye abuse.

\- Madara-sama? – he heard Naori voice and after that felt her hand on his face. – It’s the second day after the battle and I also took a quick look after you cousin and your eyesight are getting worse. I’m giving you two months or less before you completely lose your sight. I know that you probably don’t want to hear about it, but maybe you could replace your eyes with Izuna eyes? We have ceasefire with Senju for now, Izuna state is stable and he is in good condition considering that he was near death.

\- Please.. Aniki.. let’s do this.. and.. both of us.. won’t be have to.. worry about our eyes in the… future..

\- Yeah, but what about the rest of our clan?

\- We can think about it. – Naori told Madara. – The both of us are medic, and we can search for the answer. But right now, this is not important. The important thing is what we do about you, Izuna and our situation with Senju…

\- Because the last battle shows us that fucking second Senju bastard have more behind his sleeve than we know. – Madara told them more and more irritated about they situation. – And it’s not that I don’t want to accept Hashirama peace, but on what he wants to build it? You know that, Izuna knows, Hikaku knows that and I know that. Elders don’t accept that, if we don’t give them any solid evidence to accept peace with Senju without killing at least a quarter of our elders’ advice.

\- Which would give you a pleasure my cousin. – Naori noted with a cat smile. – A lot of pleasure.

\- Don’t tempt… because I’ll do it instead of.. aniki…

\- You better shut up brat. – Madara told him and sighed before he turned to the door. – You can come in Obito. – after he told it the door was opened and they saw nine-year-old boy with tears in his eyes. – You are not with your granny?

\- She has a fever shishou and …

\- Your first period started brat? – Madara ended for him and he nodded. Madara looked first at Naori, then at Izuna and when they nodded, he once looked at his pupil. – Come here cub, I’m pretty sure, that Izuna will be happy to have someone to cuddle with him. – at that Obito didn’t wait three seconds to come inside Izuna room and sat beside Izuna bed.

\- Are you, all right?

\- Mhmh… A little tired after battle Obi-chan… - Izuna told him and Madara put his hand on his pupil head.

\- Minion, can you keep an eye on him? I must talk about something with cousin Naori and I can only trust you.

\- Mhm! I can do that Mada-shishou!

\- Good boy. – he told him and ruffed his black short hair before he and purple haired woman got up and left the room. They took ten steps to left from Izuna room before Naori asked:

\- What do you want to talk about?

\- Tell me more about this process.

\- You… But..

\- It’s not that I didn’t read about that, like you said, I’m also medic and I know how to do that. And probably every Uchiha know how to do that. What I ask you is an opinion from another medic, how long you think I could wait for my eyes to be healed after the graft, because I can be blind in our compound but not in battlefield or when we are talking with Senju.

\- So…

\- Yeah. As I don’t like this, I’m going to use Izuna state to our advantage.

\- Cousin, when was the last time I told you that you were evil?

\- Last Friday. Today is Monday. – Madara told her with devil smirk which she answered whit her own…

** ** **

\- You are insane!

\- You can’t be serious!

\- On the holy flames of Amaterasu, have you fallen on your mind?!

\- We can’t do that! Not after last battle!

\- That’s right! You finally show your true nature Madara-sama not that disgusting self you still had when fighting whit Senju!

\- Now is our time to win! Not to make a peace whit them! – the elders were shouting inside the hall and Madara was happy that he didn’t saw their faces. He put his left hand on bandages covering the eyes, before his right hand hit the table and make a small hole in the marble.

\- All of you are going to silence your old mouth! – he told them and he waited full minute before silence reigned in meeting hall. – Good. Now that you all closed your smelly mouth, my head may finally stop fucking from the pain and initiation. Akita-san could you read my papers?

\- Of course, Madara-sama. – he heard her voice on his left side. – First point from the list: The elders need to shut up or I will set them on fire, second point peace talk with stupid Senju, the motherfucker doesn’t know how to use his treelike brain so this time the Uchiha clan must take the initiative and pull out the olive branch, because they don’t know how to do that for fucking sake. Third point autumn harvest, missions and supplies for the winter. Fourth point training schedule. And finally point five finances from the last two months.

\- You know that you didn’t have to read the first two points the exact way they were wrote, you know?

\- Mhm, I know Madara-sama, but I just felt that it needed to be said exactly that way. – Akita told him and he felt the smile forming on his lips.

\- Well, good job then. I hope that someone is recollecting this on sharingan because I want to see they faces.

\- I’m doing this. – Akita told him.

\- Good, good. – he nodded. - So, since my points were read, I’m going to explain what our version of peace with Senju will be looks like.

\- But Madara-sama…!

\- A.a.a. – he twisted his finger in front of his face, cutting off anyone who wanted to cut in on him. – I’m talking and no one is going to make any noise if they value their life. The only one who can talk is Akita. She can inform me if someone want to tell something, I mean you can rise your hands like brats.. Is that clear?

\- …… Yes Madara-sama…

\- Good! So we can start! As all of you can see, the war has no end to it and it will go on until we do something about it. The last battle shows us that the Senju clan have a really dangerous man beside Hashirama and we knew about it, but no one know at what level is this threat. True I can kill Senju Tobirama and more than half of Senju’s strength and then fight Hashirama, but now Izuna is wounded and I won’t take Hikaku from his side. And if any of you are thinking about proposing about taking children on battlefield then I would much more prefer to take you my honoured elders there to die from Senju hands… Oh what an excellent idea! Why don’t we do that if you still want to go to another battlefield? – Madara broke off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. – Hmm?

\- Elder Haruto wants to tell something.

\- Then please tell us, I give you the floor.

\- ..Thank you Madara-sama.. Then what is your idea of peace with Senju? After all theirs heir hurt our Izuna-sama.

\- A good question. First you asked in four years as you advise me elder Haruto, I must say. If you all are that afraid about Senju Tobirama and Senju, then all we need to do is to show them were is they place. Like I said, Hashirama wants peace but we don’t know about the rest of his clan. That’s why I will challenge Senju Tobirama to a duel, and I will win because I didn’t forget what he did to Izuna, and I’m going to leave him in the same state as Izuna is right now. It will be.. my god will in the name of peace between Uchiha and Senju. Of course, if he accepts my challenge. And I will tell on the beginning why I’m challenging him. Something else to say elder Haruto?

\- And what will you do if they accept your challenge and you win? What you will demand from them?

\- First will be ceasefire between our clans, which means no more fights, we are noble clan and Daimyo as you all know is more interested in his women than in our war… But all of you know about it, because you all only talk about what a great noble you are, right? Anyway, the next thing we will talk is the matter of our boundaries and patrols. How it will looks like and the like. We will certainly give our ambassadors and my ambassador will be Akita. She knows her jobs, also I’m also sure that she won’t screw it up, because she also wants this peace to work up. Right girl?

\- Of course, my lord.

\- Good, good. Another thing we will centrally discuss will be the topic about Sakura shonen. And I won’t tell them that I’m one of them don’t worry. Unless they discover it themselves, no one will know. As you know I won’t make a peace with someone who treat them badly, but I doubt Hashirama would allow it. He certainly wouldn’t let them fight like we do, but they are certainly not mistreated. But I need to be sure about that. And for the rest… well, we will see, because there will be meeting where we will discuses this mater. Akita?

\- Elder Mimito.

\- You have the floor.

\- But if they don’t want the peace? If only Hashirama-sama want peace and not his clan.

\- Then Hashirama would open his eyes to reality and see that the real life is not his dream, but I will still ask for ceasefire between our clans. Like I said, I’m tired of this shit and I don’t want to see as our next generation to have the same fate as we. Yes, they will still train, go to mission, but I don’t want them to go onto the battlefield and die from the hand of Senju if I can stop that. I will do that. Like I told you in the past I still do that, I’m not my father Tajima, who wants a war. Maybe I like a good fight, but not at the cost of an innocent life. That’s all if we are talking about point second, we can go to the next one, which was autumn harvest, missions and supplies for the winter. Who was responsible for this?

\- Okira, Takashi and Himiko. – elder Mirio told Madara and he nodded.

\- Then elder Mirio read me the reports…

** ** **

\- You really must be dramatic, don’t you cousin? – Naori asked him as they made, they way to Senju compound. There were three others members of their clan besides them and at her comment they all smiled.

\- Oh shut up. Someone needs to show him a lesson. And if this also happens to be onto his birthday then… well ups..

\- You are devil Madara-sama. – Akita told him with a grin on her face.

\- And look who is talking.

\- Hahaha! – she laughet.

\- Akita are you prepared in any case? – the Clan Head asked and she stopped laughing, and seriously nodded.

\- Yes Madara-sama.

\- Good. Kotami are you okay?

\- Yes Madara-sama, my period ended four days ago. – he told him. – Also, I’m older than you all kids. – said the twenty-eight-year-old and Madara send him sly smirk.

\- But I’m your Clan Head.

\- Brat…

\- Okay ladies. What you think they reaction will be for our Clan Head request? – asked Shion and looked at his husband.

\- I don’t know. And I’m not sure why are you here husband. – Kotami told his husband who send him a wink.

\- Why? Of course, to help.

\- But you are not Uchiha! You were Nara, you lazy ass! And they will know that, and, and…

\- Okay, Shion can you please calm down your husband, before we get there? – Madara asked and saw as former Nara took his husband hand in his own. **‘Well, I couldn’t tell that he is a Nara from his character. I mean, he is not lazy. Not now, but five years ago…. Yeah, he was lazy ass. And I can understand Kotami worry, not all but now they have a four-year-old daughter in our compound, who is with Izuna right know, who is in better condition thank goddess. But what will be they reaction…’**

\- Madara-sama? – Kotami voice cut his train of thoughts.

\- Better? – he nodded. – Good. To position, we’ll see in ten minutes the Senju compounds. Shion maybe you couldn’t take an open part in our fight and help our clan for five whole years as you are part of it, but now I ask you to stand proudly next to us as one of us, not Nara, but Uchiha. But do not forget that you once were a Nara, because your child is the same Uchiha as Nara, and I want to show them that Uchiha will do everything to loved ones.

\- You know, you are soo cunning Madara-sama.

\- I learned from the best. So after this all is done, want to play a shogi?

\- With a pleasure. – Shion told him and smiled and the rest laughed. The rest of their way travelled in silence and when they saw the gates of Senju compounds Madara senses first Hashirama chakra, then his brother and then the rest of Senju clan and one which he didn’t recognize.

\- What a nice welcome committee, don’t you think cousin? – Naori asked and he nodded.

\- Wait for his tears of joy, before I ask.

\- Oh allow me to record it on my sharingan. – Kotami spoke and they all chuckled.

\- Please do. And if they accept my request also record my fight with that fucker. I want to see that from another angle.

\- Got that. – the brunet nodded and Madara smirked only for a second, before his face went to a serious expression and he was sure that the rest of his party also have the same expression. **‘Well, time to start the show..’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Madara is a medic and a really good one.
> 
> \- He took Obito as his pupil when he was 15/16.
> 
> \- Madara, Naori and Hikaku are cousins from Ryuuko side of family. But Naori and Hikaku also treat Izuna as their younger cousin. Naori is two years older than Madara and two years younger than Hikaku.
> 
> \- Uchiha Obito:  
> * Sakura shonen  
> * 10.02  
> * Madara pupil  
> * his tattoo is on his right chest  
> * the age difference between him and Madara is nine years.  
> * his only living family is his granda Akami who runs florists  
> * he likes flowers and oragne color  
> * he has a sweet tooth.  
> * his period month are : January, May, September
> 
> \- In Uchiha are accepted relations with people from outside the clan. Uchiha are the clan who love above all else, but they not allow they "new" member of clan to fight in they wars. They can do mission for the clan, but they cannot take part in the war. Is to show them that they don't want to use them to something that they didn't have a choice and nothing in common. Uchiha is a clan who will accept they partner as long as they accept them and they love, tradition and who they are.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with our peace talk! And no Mads has no problem with gambling! :P

\- Madara! My friend! You came to my birthday! And you want to accept peace! Oh god this is the best birthday present I could ask for! – Hashirama shouted with tears in his eyes, still staying in his compound’s gates. Madara saw that he was held by his younger brother hand and he wanted to laugh, because really..

\- It’s been a while Senju Hashirama and the rest of Senju clan. – Madara told them as the form of the greeting and crossed his arms.

\- Why being so formal Madara? – Hashirama whined and Uchiha sighed.

\- Did you read my message? – at that Senju Clan Head beamed.

\- Yes! You want to talk! Talk about a peace right!? You came to accept the peace my friend, right? Why are you guys still standing outside? Come in! We can talk about it while eating and we can finally celebrate my birthday together as we wanted in our childhood!

\- Hashirama..

\- And you can finally meet my sweet wife Mito and my mother, and my little brother Itama, because Tobi you know! And we can talk about our village!

\- Hashirama! – Madara shouted and it worked to shut up the Senju Clan Head. – Did you really, and I mean really read my letter? Or you just skimmed your eyes over it and took the words that suited you the best?

\- … Wwell…

\- Hmm? – he asked and raised his left eyebrow.

\- I.. yyou know..

\- Anija.. – they all heard Tobirama cold voice and Hashirama looked to his left.

\- But Tobi! Madara wrote to me! After soo much time and three weeks passed after that battle! And I was soo excited and, and…

\- So, you didn’t read it? – Tobirama asked coldly.

\- Not with complete accuracy… - he answered him with depression. – I’m sorry Maddy! I don’t want you to be mad at meee! – he told him with tears and puppy eyes. Madara could hear that his clan mates are having the time of their life and Kotami is recording it to show this to the rest of their clan. **‘I’m going to kill him for this.’**

\- Don’t call me that you piece of shit! I told you that when we were kids!

\- But you told me that I can’t call you Dara! – Hashirama whined once more and on that Madara gritted his teeth.

\- Madara-sama. – Naori called to him and he took one big breath.

\- Cut this crap shitty tree. Did you give that letter to someone to read that or not? Just nod your stupid head, because as long as you open your mouth something stupid is heard or worse said. – Hashirama denied it. – So, you are the same idiot as your father…. Amaterasu please give me a strength to not destroy my hair..

\- You have a lovely hair Madara-sama. – Akita told him to his ear and he sighed.

\- What was in that letter Uchiha? – Tobirama asked like always cold.

\- If anyone was smart enough to keep an eye on what Hashirama is doing like you did in childhood then you will know. But well, I also don’t have all day to stay and do nothing, so I will tell you. Yes, I write that I will come and talk, but that was all. I will come and talk Hashirama, only talk. I didn’t tell the topic of our talk. Did you really though I could forgive your brother what he did to Izuna? And how are you so sure that my brother is alive? Or about his state? I didn’t write about it in the letter. My letter was simple, but because my clan is a noble clan there is an etiquette in which you write a letter so maybe that’s why you could think that way, because that was official letter to Clan Head. But we won’t talk about that don’t we? No…. You want peace, right? Just nod don’t talk. – Hashirama nodded energetically and enthusiastically. – Good, because we also want that. – at that Madara saw as his once best friend face beamed and he wanted to run to him but Tobirama firm hold on him stopped him from doing that. – But not on your terms, I mean what terms? You didn’t give us any terms. And my patience has run out, especially after what your brother did to mine.

\- It was war and we still are at war Uchiha. – Senju heir told him.

\- Really? Because my brother only fights you to survive. He is only fifteen, and you seventeen. If you think I’m going to your guilt then you think wrong, I don’t think that you have any emotion you fucker. – Madara told him.

\- Madara! That wasn’t nice!

\- Nice? I must be nice? Ha! Tell me Hashirama and now I allow you to talk, because I’m curious, the same as my people, what were you thinking when you were shouting to me, asking me to make peace with you and your clan?

\- Of course, what we were talking when we were children!

\- And what we were talking? Please tell me. Oh, not only to me, but also to the rest of our audience. – Madara told him and Hashirama smiled like innocent child.

\- To stop the fight between our clans! To make sure that children will don’t go to fight and have the place and time to have a proper childhood like you told me! And a place, our village to have our siblings! By the way how are the twins? – at that Madara wanted to vomit.

\- Anija you are an idiot.

\- What?

\- They are good Hashirama. Good as dead could be, and thanks to your brother help Izuna could soon join them. – Madara told him with cold tone and he tightened his hands on his forearms.

\- Oh, gods Madara I’m sorry I …

\- Just shut up. – he silenced him with his gaze. – We are not here to talk about them and you don’t have the right to be sorry, not when you didn’t have any interest to know if they are still alive. And you still call yourself my friend? And you want peace with my clan? But you told me your case of peace and I will tell you where you can put them, stick them deep up to your fucking ass Hashirama. But I didn’t come here for that. No…. I came here to tell you that Uchiha want peace on their terms.

\- And what are your clan terms? – Hashirama asked.

\- Oho! Now you are starting to sound as a leader. Good job, it’s a pity you started thinking so late.

\- And why you didn’t accept my brother offer earlier Uchiha if your clan want peace like you said? – Tobirama asked and Madara began tapping his right index finger against his left bicep.

\- And tell my people what? “Listen today there is no fight because I say that, I accepted Senju Hashirama offered, the guy I once played, killed his father on battlefield and his own brother is the person most adult told our own children to be careful if they saw him because he will use them.” You want something like that Senju? Or something different?

\- Oi! Tobi would never use children! He loves them! – Hashirama told him.

\- And how could I know that? For me he is a White fucking Senju Demon who almost killed my last brother Hashirama. But here I am, talking to you, about peace.

\- So Izuna is alive. – Tobirama stated.

\- Not thanks to you. – Madara also stated and showed him his middle finger.

\- Madara! – Hashirama shouted.

\- Anyway, there is a thing, before we can start anything. We want a proof Hashirama, that your clan is serious about this peace. Because I’m not doubting you – at that Hashirama smiled with hope – but your clan, yes. That’s why I, Uchiha Madara son of Uchiha Ryuuko and Uchiha Tajima, Clan Head of Uchiha Clan. I’m challenging you Senju Tobirama, the second son of Senju Butsuma and Senju-Hatake Kira Heir of Senju Clan. Of course, you can always refuse. It’s your choice, but I want to tell one thing. You, right now represent not Hashirama hopes, but whether your clan wants this peace as much as your brother does or not. I’m giving you ten minutes to think about it and give me an answer, because as his heir you also need to know your own clan. – Madara told this and he with his part took some steps away from Senju gate to give them a space.

\- What do you think? – Shion asked.

\- Nothing, but just in case I’ll go and change. – Madara told them.

\- I will go with you. – Naori told him and he nodded.

\- Yeah, just in case check my eyes.

\- Mhm…

\- Kotami.

\- Yeah, I will keep an eye on them. – he told them and his gaze not even for a moment left the Senju gates. Madara and Naori left the group and went to forest, there she quickly put her hand to his face and started emitting with green chakra. Madara in this time started to dispose of upper garments which he later hid into storage scroll and took from the other one his training clothes which he put on himself. They came back before given time and Madara saw that Senju where still talking.

\- So, who start the betting pool? – Akita asked with small smile.

\- 3,000 ryo on that you will have your fight and you will end it in hmm…- Shion focused his blue gaze on Tobirama and put his left hand on his chin. – nine to ten hours. Yeah, that’s sounds good.

\- 4,000 ryo, you have your fight, and he will give you a hell kid, but of course, you will wipe the ground with his pretty face at the end. – Kotami told him and at that Shion put his right hand on his husband waist. **‘Of course, the one thing he could take from our clan would be our possessiveness to our partners.’** Madara thought and wanted to laugh and as he looked at his female’s companions, he wasn’t alone with that. – And the time.. Hmm… Also, nine to ten hours.

\- Hmmm…. 4,000 ryo and seven hours. – Akita told them.

\- Ok. Give the money to me, I just wrote that down with my own bet, which is 3,000 ryo and eight hours. – Naori told them, and all of them started to give her the money. – And you cousin?

\- Hmm… - his gaze lingered on Tobirama form for two seconds and he makes his mind. – you won’t change your mind?

\- No, the bets are all written down and paid, only yours stayed. – Naori told him and on that he sends them his hellishly sweet smile. – Then 5,000 ryo in three hours. He will be in soo much pain.. and it’s looks like he has his answer. Come guys. – he told them and before he went, he gave his money to Naori with wink. When they came closer to the gates, he saw that Tobirama was still in his festive kimono. Madara wanted to smile or laugh at the looks on the Senju’s faces but he holds that.

\- So, what is your answer Senju Tobirama?

\- Why did you change your close when you don’t know my answer? – he answered a question with a question.

\- Because I don’t have an all-day for you. Unlike you, I have something to do. So, come on and give me the answer.

\- I want to know where I stand in this fight if I agree to it.

\- Rightly. I won’t kill you. Because like I said I want peace and killing you won’t help with that. But my clan want proof and your clan didn’t give us any in three years as Hashirama shouted about peace this, peace that on battlefield and after we told you to fuck off, there was a fight. Would you like to have a peace with a clan like that snowman? No. But I’m going to beat you to the ground and you are going to be in the same state as Izuna after my second treatment, when we came from the battle in which he returned to normal functioning only three weeks after the more treatment. Of course, you won’t get any… Not from Hashirama or second-best medic in your clan. You will feel the same pain for the same time as Izuna, so three weeks.

\- And you’re so sure, that you will hit me Uchiha?

\- And you are so sure that you will be able to avoid it Senju? So, how is it? Like I said, don’t have a full day. – Madara told him and send his way a challenging glance in which he answered.

\- I, Senju Tobirama, the son of Hatake Kira and Senju Butsuma, Heir of Senju Clan, I accept your challenge Uchiha Madara, the Clan Head of Uchiha Clan.

\- Excellent! So, I’m giving you only fifteen minutes to change clothes and appear back in front of the gate so, we can start our fight. Ah, and fighting is only in taijutsu! Breaking bones is allowed, I mean it will be my greatest pleasure… And I will be having my sharingan activate and knowing that you’re a sensor, you will be using that so…Go on to change. – Madara told him with grin on his face and after that Tobirama just disappeared. **‘Shunshin? Hmm.. Well, I will be getting my fun in no time and also my peace so you can choke to death you fucking elders!’** Madara though and began to warm up.

\- Madara does it really need to be that?

\- Yes. You started it yourself Hashirama. Tell me if you really had a plan, when you shouted to me about this peace or just though that if, I just accept that everything will just magically work for themselves?

\- I… Well…

\- So, option two. – Madara answered himself. – Well, I will tell you something, world don’t work that way. Nothing never be black or white, there will be some gray or another colour. The same is with peoples, they can have many faces Hashirama and you must learn that. And I won’t change this, I’m telling you that. I’m going to beat your brother for what he did to Izuna.

\- But Izuna also were trying to kill Tobi! – Hashirama told him.

\- My brother – he started with cold tone and stood up from the ground and dusted his trousers. – never seriously wanted to kill your brother. Facts, he hates him, but he knows that we both wanted the peace for our siblings Hashirama. He only fights with your brother because he doesn’t want any other Uchiha to fight with him and I know that he can do that. But your brother? No, your brother was fighting with real intention to kill my last brother and he, unlike you, he knew I had only Izuna left on this world. But well, we can talk after my little fun Hashirama. – Madara said as he squirted his fingers and saw Tobirama besides Lady Hatake. They talked and after two minutes he left Senju compounds and Madara walked towards him, so that they would meet halfway.

\- Won’t you feel sorry for this place? Or do you want to change location Senju? Of course, not to your compounds ground or training grounds. – Madara told him.

\- Here is fine.

\- Excellent. – he told him with his evil grin, the same he always has on battlefield. - Position yourself Senju, before you do yourself more damage just standing.

\- I’m not you shorty. – he told him.

\- Hoo… Well.. - Madara looked him in the eyes but the red eyed immediately looked away. – Let’s dance, shall we?

** ** **

\- Oh, stop whining for fucking sake! You’re married Hashirama!

\- But Tobi is hurt! And you won’t allow me to heal him Maddy!

\- I told you to not call me that! – Madara glare at him inside Hashirama living room. – Beside he is shinobi, he can live with this kind of pain right snowflake? And beside happy birthday Hashirama, my birthday gift for you is a peace talk between Uchiha and Senju, which is starting right now. I would like to introduce you to my ambassador who will stay in your compounds, Uchiha Akita – as he told that Madara put his hand on short, navy blue haired kunoichi who nodded her head. – who also want as all in my delegation this peace to works, so she will be watching and make sure that all the terms that are said today will be met, Hashirama. This also applies to your brother’s slowly recovery over the course of three weeks. And she can always check that, she knows medic ninjutsu that’s why I choose her.

\- I will be under your protection, Hashirama-sama. – Akita told him and bowed her head to the floor.

\- And I want you to think about who you will sent with me to my land as your clan ambassador Hashirama. I gave you one of our best medics in my clan as a show of trust.

\- Mmadara… - Hashirama started with tears in eyes.

\- Stop. Now we are going to talk about business Hashirama, but first maybe introduction people in the room from both parts? I will start because it’s us who propose the peace. Uchiha Madara, the Head of Uchiha Clan, on my left is Uchiha Akita our new ambassador with Senju clan – he pointed his hand at Akita – on my right is my cousin from my mother side Uchiha Naori, our head medic – he pointed at Naori and she bowed a little. -, next to her sits one of our Sakura shonen shinobi, Uchiha Kotami and his husband Uchiha Shion.

\- The last one is definitely Nara, Uchiha. And are you crazy?! – snarled Tobirama and then groaned in pain. At that Hashirama wanted to come to his brother but Madara gaze stopped him.

\- Don’t you dare to move Hashirama. And you are right. Shion birth clan is Nara, but like I said his husband is an Uchiha, and so he is one of us.

\- Madara-sama can I? – Kotami asked and Madara nodded. – Tobirama-sama can I know what you mean by that? About being crazy I mean sir.

\- Of course…. What were your Clan Head thinking to allow you on battlefield boy? – the Senju heir asked and at that everyone from Uchiha delegation looked at Kotami, whose face was red from anger. **‘Well, he looks young for his age, but such a text during such a meeting… Oh goddess! I thought that only Hashirama was an idiot, but it looks like it’s a family business!’**

\- Tobirama-sama can you tell me how old you are?

\- Seventeen. But I don’t see what’s the matter?

\- Hmm.. Well, I’m twenty-eight. – Kotami told him with polite smile and the rest of Uchiha delegation were biting their lips to not laugh. – So, if you could kindly not to call someone a BOY, when you are yourself, I would be very grateful, Tobirama-sama. And besides, I have more people killed in my account than you sir. Even being Sakura shonen and looking younger than my actual age. I’m done Madara-sama.

\- Mmm.. Well, I told my people. Hashirama?

\- Ee…. Wwhat?... Oh, oh right! Yes…. Yes.. Senju Hashirama the Head of Senju Clan, on my left is my mother Hatake Kira – Hashirama pointed with his right hand at the woman sitting to his left. She had short white hair, that reached her shoulders and gray eyes, and was fair-skinned. – next to her is my first little brother and Heir of Senju Clan Senju Tobirama, on my right side is my wife Uzumaki Mito – Senju pointed at red-haired woman which hair were done into two buns in which were hair pins, she has beautiful purple eyes and diamond adorning her forehead. – next to her is my second brother and one of our best medics, Senju Itama – Madara saw a little boy with dual coloured hair right-white and left-black, with matching eyebrows, his eyes were gray the same colour like his mother. – and next to him sits our cousin and third in ours rang Senju Touka. -he told him and saw the woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

\- Mhm.. Can Itama really stay with this conversation? Because, he looks to me like at eleven. – Madara told Hashirama.

\- In fact, Itama is over thirteen and can stay Madara.

\- Just ask. You were Clan Head at age of fourteen and … better not to speak.

\- End what you started Uchiha – Tobirama demanded, but Madara ignored him.

\- Okay so, since the formalities are behind us, we can start with the real work. Naori could you be that kind and write this all. Kotami can you record this for our stupid elders? Oh of course if you are fine with us recording this, that’s it. – Madara told them and they waited for they answer.

\- I don’t mind Madara! We can finally start our journey to peace! – Hashirama told him with smile and Madara sighed.

\- Yes… Anyway, Kotami?

\- Of course, Madara-sama. – he told him.

\- Mhm.. Shion, check the list and inform me if I missed something.

\- Of course, Madara-sama. – the former Nara nodded.

\- You are really prepared for this.. – Hashirama noticed a little shocked.

\- I told you, this time is the other way, since you haven’t been able to do it properly for several years’ idiot. So, let’s start, but first maybe you would also got ready to write down what we’re gonna talk about, huh?

\- Ooh? Yeah! Give me a second! – and after that he left the room and Uchiha Clan Head sighed.

\- When to start recording?

\- When he came back? …. No, wait when I tell you Kotami.

\- As you wish, the same as before your warm-up with Tobirama-sama? – Kotami asked with THAT tone and Madara needed to hold back his grin. **‘Really? You ask me about another bet here? But about what… ‘** Madara quickly took one paper from Naori with brush which he dipped in the ink and wrote:

**_“How do you think, they will agree to everything? Or will give something from themselves? 2,000 ryo that they will argue, specially Senju Tobirama. But besides that, we will somehow come to an agreement.”_** Madara wrote and passed the paper on.

**_“I think there will be no more arguments, but they will give they own points. 2,000 ryo on that.”_** – Naoki signed.

**_“I think they will only listen for today. 1,000 ryo on that.”_** – Akita signed.

**_“I’m on the same page as Naori. 1,000 ryo on that.”_** – Kotami signed.

\- What are you doing Uchiha? – one of the Senju women asked and Madara looked from the paper.

\- I’m making sure of one thing before your Clan Head come back. – Madara answered and his gaze came back to paper to find Shion answer.

**_“I’m on the same page as Madara-sama. 2,000 ryo on it.”_ **

****

\- Sorry for the wait! I couldn’t find something! – Hashirama told them as he came inside the living room with the stack of sheets and few scrolls.

\- No problem, good thing that you are finally here and we can start, just give the paper to someone who can write down this meeting for you. – Madara said as Hashirama took his place between his mother and wife, the Senju Clan Head nodded with a radiant smile and gave the papers to his wife who took them.

\- Ok, we can start Madara. – Senju told him with exactment in his voice. Uchiha Head only nodded and that gave Kotami the signal to activate his sharingan.

\- Good. At the outset, I would like to say that I don’t want any formalities in speech Senju Hashirama, the Head of Senju Clan, if it suits you too?

\- Yes, Uchiha Madara the Head of Uchiha Clan.

\- Perfect! We have it recorded so no one is going to be bitching about no etiquette at the official meeting, and if you tell me not to curse then I will put my sword in that empty, stupid ass of yours Hashirama. I told you and asked about your younger brother Itama and you told me that he can stay so, his mental health is your responsibility, not mine. – Madara told him.

\- You’re mean Maddy!

\- I told you to not call me that you piece of shit!

\- Madara-sama. – Shion cleared his throat and Madara put his two fingers at the root of his nose.

\- Anyway, let’s go down to the business Hashirama. For the duration of the calls is the ceasefire between our clans and both sides give each other the ambassador for this time, and like I said from Uchiha side our ambassador is Uchiha Akita, we’re giving you the time to the end of this meeting to think about your ambassador who will be going with me to my clan land today.

\- Okay.

\- I would like to raise the subject about our boundaries and patrols.

\- What do you have in mind? – asked Tobirama and he sat property with his mother help. **‘Hurts? Good. It’s gonna hurt, you fucking dick.’** Madara though and began tapping the fingers of his right hand on the table top. Uchiha Clan Head only send his gaze at former Nara who nodded.

\- It’s mean that we want to knows your routine, and we also will tell you ours. Of course not all, only that near the border. Because we are going to be allies, we need to know how to work with each other and it will be a good thing to match patrols on both sides so people who don’t like each other, will not kill each other right away.

\- That’s a good reason. – told them Senju Touka. – But we can’t give you that right now, we were changing our routine in our patrols yesterday.

\- That’s fine with us, good thing is that you are honest with us Senju-san. – Shion answered.

\- I thought we got rid of that label? – she asked with raised eyebrow.

\- Well…? – he looked at Madara and he nodded. – Then Touka-san we will be waiting for your report in two days and we also will be send our own report on that same day. That way no one will be thinking about stupid thinks. It can be like that?

\- I don’t mind. – Madara told him.

\- Yes. – Hashirama nodded.

\- Okay, next thing Hashirama is your treatment for Sakura shonen. You first, and then I will tell you later. – Madara told him.

\- Okay. Well… They always had good treatment in our clan, compared to other clans. And like others we don’t allows them on battlefields or any type of missions. But they are having really good chakra control so they are our clan medics.

\- And what is your knowledge about them?

\- Madara I’m the best medic in my clan, so I know everything about them I must know.

\- And whether you are discriminated against on this because you are Sakura shonen or not?

\- There was, back in my father’s reign, but! I made sure that they knew they were just as important as any other member of my clan and I’m slowly getting rid of all the discrimination! 

\- Hmm….

\- And what about your clan? – once more asked Tobirama.

\- How impatient… Well, in my clan Sakura shonen were hated and treated like sluts..

\- Madara! Can’t you be a little softer?! One of them is sitting with us! I’m sorry Kotami-san..

\- Mhm? For what? Madara-sama only tells you the facts about what it’s looked in the past Hashirama-sama. – Kotami answered him with smile.

\- Can I? Thanks, so you shut up and listen. Like I said, Sakura shonen were hated and treated like sluts in past, they treatment changed for better in times my grandfather took as Clan Head, and on that time Sakura shonen started to have some human treatment. And that state remained until I was thirteen, because in that time my father started to decline on health and I was taking over more responsibilities over the clan.

\- And what you do? – Tobirama asked and his red gaze was on Madara.

\- Of course, I changed how my clan treated them, but not only that. I also changed they live. I allowed them to take mission, but not without training. And I train them all.

\- You what?! Are you fucking insane?! – Tobirama shouted and Madara wanted to smile because he probably won another bet in the same day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Koichi and Mai:   
> \- twins, boy and girl  
> \- brithday 16.04  
> \- died at the age of 4  
> \- the children of Tajima and Hanako Uchiha, siblings of Madara, Izuna and Kenta.  
> \- Koichi liked playing on shamisen and Mai liked playing on koto.  
> \- they were murdered by the Kaguya clan, when Madara was 12.
> 
> \- Sakura shonen in Senju clan were treatred more like people if we take their treatment in other clans. But like in the others they were not allowed to go to missions, wars or trains in ninja art, but they have good chakra control and every Sakura shonen is good medic in Senju clan. There is discrimination here, however since Hashirama became the Clan Head it's became smaller.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is next chapter! I hope that you will like this chapter and my imagination of Hashirama and Tobirama's mother. Hatake Kira will have a lot of appearances in this work so I hope you will like her, just like me :) Enjoy your read ;)

\- I hope that you will enjoy your stay in my clan Hatake-san. – Madara told once again to Hatake Kira when they were inside main house in Uchiha compounds.

\- Likewise, Uchiha-san.

\- And I’m really sorry for any inconvenience, but apart from me and my brother, two of my cousins live here, and one of them is eight-years-old. – Uchiha informed her and she nodded.

\- It’s not a problem. And where is your brother?

\- Right now, he and my two cousins are in medic house on his check-up. I will take you to your room, Hatake-san.

\- Please, call me Kira. I was friends with your mother and I still consider her my friend.

\- Then, Kira-san, please call me Madara. And I hope that you don’t mind big cats because we have one big puma as a pet cat in our house.

\- Pet, not a summon? – the women asked a little shocked, as they went more inside the house.

\- Yes pet. Maybe if we will know each other more I will tell you how I got him, but the only thing you need to know is that Sento won’t hurt you as long as you don’t try to hurt anyone in this house. – Madara informed her and after two minutes of walking they stopped in front of the door. – Here we are. I will give you, your time Kira-san to unpack your belongings. I will be waiting in living room. – he told her and went the same way they came, leaving the Hatake woman alone. When he was leaving his room, he heard some noises so he stopped and went inside.

\- Really Sento? My futon? – he asked the cat, knowing full well that he won’t answer. Sento only opened one eye and purred, hiding his head more into Madara’s pillow. – And I could fold it before I went. – Madara murmured under his nose and left his room, closing his door, but not entirely. When he came back to living room, he was there alone, so he went to kitchen to start prepare late dinner for them all. He only tied his hair in a high ponytail when Kira went inside living room.

\- I’m going to make late dinner. Can you tell me what you like and dislike, are you allergic to anything and do you want to drink any alcohol to your meal?

\- And what are the options?

\- Well, if you like fish I though we can make something with that and if you don’t mind spicy food. So, my options are teriyaki chicken with vegetables, breaded fish, ramen and salmon with wasabi.

\- Mmm… Maybe the last option. And I don’t mind spicy things Madara-san. And as for what I’m allergic to, there are no such things.

\- Good to know Kira-san. Well, you can go to living room, find some book to read in time as I prepare the food or stay in kitchen and we can talk when I cook. – Uchiha told her and went to take out the necessary ingredients for five people and then washed his hands.

\- Then I would like to stay and talk. – she told him and he only nodded pulling a bowls out from under the table top and putting it there. Kira in that time took her seat on the stool by the kitchen island and watched what Madara was doing.

\- Did you really were betting? – that was her first question after two minutes silence between them and Madara chuckled.

\- Oh yes, I won’t lie.

\- Care to share?

\- Today only about how long will my fight with your second son last and then how will the conversation between us go. Well, I won both bets so I’m in good mood. – he told her with a smirk.

\- ..Well… You definitely were fighting just like Ryuuko. Not identically, but I could saw her style in your fighting style. And well, I didn’t expect this fight to end in three hours.

\- It was in my bet, so…

\- Please tell me, you also don’t have a problem with gambling. – Kira said a little scared.

\- What? No, of course not. But wait, which one of your sons have a gambling problem? And I only do that for fun or to piss of my clan elders and take their money.

\- Hashirama took that after my husband… And what? That helps? – she asked and Madara started to marinate the salmon.

\- Oh, believe me it helps Kira-san. And I started that at the beginning on my first meeting as the Clan Head, I mean they were thinking just because I was a kid and there were no one who could look after me in my family then, they could control me, then I showed them their places. I mean unlike them, I’m on the battlefield.

\- And what you bet on?

\- Who wins the first fight I will lead as the Head of the Clan. They were sooo sure that without their help I can’t win and I told them I can, I won 100,000 ryo from them all. – when he informed her about it Madara looked at Kira face and saw a shock on Hatake face.

\- Ee.. Well.. You really are just like your mother.

\- Thank you. Do you want something to drink?

\- Cold tea if you have or some juice. – Madara nodded and went to the refrigerator to check if there is some ice tea.

\- Greene ice tea?

\- Sure. – Kira answered and Madara poured her into a glass and passed. – Thank you. – she told him and while he waited for the fish to marinate, he put water on the rice.

\- Do you have any place you want to see? Beside this house.

\- Your hospital and if you don’t mind, I would like to see the training ground. Also, when do you train with Sakura shonen? If I could, I would like to see one of your training, because your words caught mine attention Madara-san.

\- Then we can go tomorrow morning, first to hospital and then to training ground, how this sounds?

\- Lovely.

\- Good. I would also like to take you, Kira-san to a meeting with my clan elders to discuss that you can and cannot do in your stay with us Kira-san. Because you still are widow of Senju Butsuma, so…

\- I got that. – she told him.

\- Good. Next thing..

\- Mada-nii! Welcome home! – Kagami voice cut his sentence and he was in living room before Izuna or Hikaku would stop him.

\- I’m home Kagami, but like you can see I’m not alone. Kagami please meet the ambassador representing the Senju Clan, mother of Senju Hashirama, Tobirama and Itama, Hatake Kira. She will be staying with us for one year bug, so be nice to her. – at that Madara pointed to the woman sitting in front of the counter, who nodded her head smiling.

\- Hello Kagami-kun.

\- Hhello. – the eight-year-old stuttered and hid behind the couch.

\- Aniki? – Izuna voice was heard in the corridor.

\- In the kitchen with our ambassador from Senju! Also, dinner is almost ready! So Kagami, go wash your hands and can you take with you Kira-san and show her where is the guest bathroom? – Madara asked looking at his younger cousin. Kagami looked first at woman and then at Madara, before he nodded.

\- Mhm… - Kagami came closer to them and hesitantly extended his hand towards the woman. – I can hold your hand Kira-san, so that you can’t lost! – Kagami told her with smile on his face. **‘And he is his normal self. As always willing to help, if he knows that he is safe, but this trust to strangers will cost him dearly one day.. Well, it’s mostly my fault that he is so gullible, but! No, no, no.. Zero paranoid thoughts right now. We can use that, if Kagami can be openly friendly with her then..’**

\- It’s so nice of you, Kagami-kun.

\- I know! Mada-nii, what are we having on dinner?

\- Fish with rice and salad, and now go, or you won’t have any dessert bug.

\- No! I’m going! Kira-san do you like sweet things? – Kagami asked with smile when Hatake woman took his small hand and got off the stool.

\- Yes, and it sounds that you also like them. – she told him and they left the room in the same time as Izuna with Hikaku entered the living room. They didn’t say anything only nodded to Kira and she also nodded to them and left with still talking Kagami. When the three Uchiha men where left alone they looked at each other and Izuna with Hikaku sat at the couch.

\- Sooo, peace with Senju? – Izuna spoke up.

\- Right now, was only first talk ototo. And we only have each other ambassador.

\- But it looks like we have a peace with them cousin.

\- You could tell that Hikaku.

\- What are you doing nii-san?

\- Something, maybe poison for you.

\- Nice, I’m feeling loved. – Izuna told them and Madara chuckled. – But I’m worried. Why did you allowed Kagami to take care of they ambassador? And it’s they mother aniki! And what if he tells something about you being a..

\- Easy there Izuna. Our little ones are not that stupid to tell something THAT important about me. And we tell them from the start and before they start learning about our clan history our anything more important.

\- And how was your talk with them by the way? – Hikaku asked and Madara smirked.

\- It was fantastic. I won two bets today and I’m happy because of that, as you can see, we have they ambassador and we can start to work. Of course, there was some bitching from they side, and we must wait for they patrol report, but that’s okay… Oh welcome back. I hope that Kagami was a good guide for you Kira-san.

\- Yes. And we also have another helper. – as she told that Madara saw Sento entering living room and then he came into the kitchen with loud roar.

\- I see that you meet our house pet Sento. – he told her when his puma came to him and started to rub against his left leg as his own form of telling Madara “Welcome home”. Madara stroked the puma with his foot and started to lay out food for everyone.

\- Hikaku can you help me? Izuna, sit down at the table.

\- And here we go again. And hello again, Senju-san, Hatake-san or may be Kira-san? – Izuna asked when he stood near the woman.

\- Kira-san would be perfect.

\- Great! So, do you want some sake to your dinner Kira-san?

\- Oi brat! – Madara sent a murderous look at Izuna, which showed him a smile full of teeth…

** ** **

\- … And what are you thinking about your first day in our clans’ ground Hatake Kira-san, ambassador of Senju? – elder Haruto asked at the begging of the meeting.

\- I must tell I’m… shocked and please don’t get it wrong way.

\- Sakura shonen? – Madara asked.

\- Sakura shonen. – Kira answered. – I mean you probably know the Hatake and Senju treat our clan Sakura shonen, and.. well, seeing them training and fighting was something new and shocking for me. But beside that I was only shocked to see that your clan also is using electricity, because not many clans use it.

\- Ah yes.. Well, it more effective and comfortable, so why don’t use it? – Madara told her and he saw that she wanted to say something but she bites her lips. – But besides that?

\- Besides that, everything was different, but in a good sense of this word. – Hatake told them and Uchiha Clan Head nodded.

\- Then good to heard that. Well, it’s your first day hear Kira-san and you still have full year with us, so we can still have more things to show you about us and our culture and we also hope that you can also teach us about Senju and Hatake culture.

\- Hatake? – she asked.

\- Yes – Madara started with a gentle smile. – you’re Hashirama mother and your clan is also his clan the same as Senju is his clan. And I don’t want to insult anyone, by learning only halfway, if my clan is going to learn about something then they are going to learn about fully. The moment you married into Senju clan, you gave them the alliance with your clan Kira-san – she nodded. – but also, your culture. And my clan want to respect that. – when he finished Hatake was speechless. – So, what’s the deal?

\- I will teach you my both clans culture with pleasure Madara-sama. – Kira told him with smile and he smirked…

** ** **

\- I don’t understand why don’t we can have our second meeting somewhere else Senju? – Madara asked a little irritated.

\- Scared? – Tobirama asked with a hint of mockery in his voice. – I hope that your journey was safe mother.

\- It was nice journey. And I had a lovely company, right Obito-kun? – Kira looked behind Madara back at nine-year-old boy who now show his face.

\- Hhello.

\- You..! – Tobirama send an angry gaze to Madara.

\- What? I told your brother in my letter that your clan young one shinobi will fight my discipline who happened to be also a Sakura shonen, and I allowed him to informed about Obito status people who were in our first meeting and two elders who Hashirama was sure that will keep they mouth shut. You wanted to see a proof about our method in treating them and that’s why we proposed this spar between the kids. – Madara told him. Fortunately, only Tobirama was present at the gate when they came, so no one heard they conversation. Beside him elder Mimito only looked at her Clan Head and Senju White Demon. – Anyway, can we enter? We have some things to discuss before the fight that’s why we are earlier. – on that Senju Heir only nodded and Uchiha delegation with Senju ambassador came inside Senju compounds ground. Kira and Tobirama were at the front of the group and talked to each other in quiet voices so that none of the four Uchiha’s could hear them. Like the last time Madara took with himself Naori, who kept her gaze on elder Mimito in case the elder planned to do something stupid.

\- Mada-shishou…- Obito whispered and Madara looked at his pupil.

\- Hmm?

\- He has sharingan without tomoe! -he quietly shouted. – And he looks like he was blessed by goddess Amaterasu!

\- Obito, Senju Tobirama is Half Hatake, that’s why he has a white or more likely silver hair, and if we’re talking about his eyes, I met people who also have red eyes and they don’t have sharingan. You can have purple or pink eyes, right?

-… Right… - at that Obito pouted.

\- Anyway, are you warmed-up before we left?

\- Yes! – he shouted and that caught the attention of all adults on himself and his face became red as tomato and he hide behind Madara.

\- Little idiot be quiet and put your stupid googles on, before you start talking about that something got into your eyes and that’s why you started to cry.

\- It was only four times and two of them was during my period! – he wined and Madara sighed. Then he just grabbed Obito by the collar of his blouse and put him under his arm.

\- You made him train when he was in his period!? Are you fucking insane Uchiha!?

\- Bad word! Are you going to pay a money? – Obito asked and looked at Tobirama and then at his shishou.

\- First be quiet you idiot. And second of course he is going to pay minion. Right, Kira-san? – Madara looked at Tobirama mother who nodded. And then, the rest of they way to the main house was spend in silence, only interrupted by the soft noises made by Obito, who saw something new and interesting. When they saw the house, Hashirama with Mito and Akita were waiting for them outside the house. When Hashirama saw them, he first came to his mother.

\- Mother! How good you are here after three weeks away! How was your journey? And your stay at Madara house? – he asked with tears in his eyes and took his mother in his arms. Kira only smiled and hugged her oldest son back.

\- I’m back Hashirama and my journey was good as well as my stay at Madara-san house and Uchiha clan.

\- Madara! Oh, my friend, thank you for taking care of my mother! And who is that little one?! – Hashirama was almost on Madara but was stopped by his mother hand.

\- He is Obito, and he will be fighting. I write about that in letter and I hope this time you read it carefully.

\- Of course, I did! I’m not an idiot! – Hashirama pouted like a child, and Madara looked at him as if he was a bigger idiot than he was at that moment.

\- Mhm.. Right… anyway, can we come in?

\- Well… About that… Our uncle just came and..

\- Wait, what? And your brother didn’t inform us? – Madara asked and looked at Tobirama who like always had neutral expression. **‘I swear, I’m going to kill this little piece of shit! But after the peace is stable! And in the way that will look like is not my doing…’** – Wait, but it’s ruins our plans! Kira-san didn’t you tell me, that your brother doesn’t leave his son when he came here?

\- Yes, and he probably took Kakashi with himself. But why don’t you just inform my brother about Obito status Madara-san? – she proposed and Madara looked at his student, then at Akita.

\- Did you meet him?

\- Yes Madara-sama and he seems to be nice. – Akita told him.

\- And I told you that Kakashi mother was Sakura shonen. – Kira told Madara and the rest of Uchiha which caught Obito attention.

\- Like me?

\- Mhm. So, you don’t need to worry about anything Madara-san. – Kira assured him once more, looking him straight in his onyx eyes. After that there was a silence between them and everyone was looking at Uchiha Clan Head. After two long minutes Madara exhaled and crouched down in front of Uchiha boy.

\- Obito tell me what you want. It’s your life and you know that I won’t allow anyone to hurt you. If this peace has the right to work between our clans, then only and ONLY if Sakura shonen freely they will want to proudly show their tattoos to others than their lovers, relatives or as it is now in our clan… So, if you don’t want to fight and to tell anyone else no one will judge you kid. – Madara told Obito and put his hand on his pupil head and ruffed his hair. And once again there was a silence, but no one have in yourself to break it. They waited for nine-year-old kid to take his time with his answer. And after ten minutes Obito meet his Clan Head gaze with his one tomoe sharingan in his eyes.

\- I will fight. I will fight and show them all that we, Sakura shonen aren’t weak, that just because we can have one extra organ doesn’t cancel our ninja career or any other… And you can tell… Bbut only Kira-sama brother, if is true that he has or had the Sakura shonen as a partner then… - Obito looked at Kira still with active sharingan and she didn’t look away.

\- He had a husband, but he died two years after giving a birth to his son. – she told them and Obito nodded and deactivated his sharingan.

\- Then you can tell him. But only him.

\- Good. You heard him Hashirama. And now we can come inside your house? – Madara asked still holding his hand on Obito head.

\- .. Yyeas..

\- Akita please take care of Naori, Obito and elder Mimito in time I will be talking to the Hatake Clan Head.

\- Understood, Madara-sama. -Akita nodded and they went inside the house…

** ** **

\- …and then, and then I used that move shishou showed me on our last training and knocked Tokaru! But not from long! Because he quickly got up from the ground and attacked me with some Doton jutsu which I couldn’t catch with my sharingan because something got into my eyes and I started crying towards the end of our fight but! I won Kagami! But after the match we talked and Mada-shishou said I could write letters with Tokaru! Because we became friends!

\- And what about Hatake Kakashi? – Madara asked and he felt Kira gaze on himself.

\- … He is stupid. I mean, Tokaru told me that he is like his cousin, Tobirama-sama, the genius but he is stupid. I mean I won the fight and we were had even a pleasant conversation about some training method, but when he heard about that our clan allow us Sakura shonen to train he called us stupid. – Obito told them with a pout.

\- Eeeeeh?! – Kagami looked at him and then at Kira. – But Kira-san is smart! And nice! And she is Hatake!

\- And you are Uchiha. And for them you can be some idiot who likes fire. – Naori told Kagami. – So please my little cousin, don’t just put all people into one bag, okay?

\- Mhm! But Obi-nii, what you think about him?

\- Yes, what you think about my nephew? – Kira asked Obito and he scratched a finger uncertainly on his cheek.

-… He doesn’t have a lot of friends, does he? And I mean not in family and not older than him… and not that a training partner. Or summon, or animals.

\- You hit the nail on the head kid.

\- … Well… He seems, nice… But, he doesn’t know how to talk to someone his own age Kira-san! When you were talking or more specifically you were informing Sakumo-sama about me being Sakura shonen… and we talked with..mhm.. your son.. Itama-san.. And he was more interested in the war art than some jokes or pranks or some funny books, but when I told him that I will be the one who fighting he was interested in conversation… And is not something normal. And I heard that he is clan heir, right?

\- Yes, and if something happens to him and to my brother then my second son, Tobirama will be taking that or me.

\- But he is Senju Clan Heir. – Obito said.

\- Only to the moment before my oldest son get his first child. And Hashirama wants to change the law, to make sure that if he has a daughter, she can be his heir. – she told them.

\- Something like Mada-shishou did?

\- You did? – she asked looking at Madara who only nodded and stopped combing the hair of the puma. Sento at that only looked at him and put his head on his lap, demanding even more attention from him, which made Madara smile a little. – Care to share how you did it or when you did it?

\- Nope, let him tire with this..

\- You’re demon.

\- Thank you. It such a nice complement. – Madara told her and she laughed.

\- Oh gods, you really are just like Ryuuko. – Kira told them and she felt Obito and Kagami gaze on her.

\- What was Madara-shishou’s mom like? – Obito asked and Hatake looked at him.

\- Hmm… If we are talking about look, then she was the female version of Madara-san, and I must say that the first time I saw you I though, I saw Ryuuko not you. She was little shorter than Madara-san, but just like him when she was fighting, she was dancing with grace and charm. Beside her look, Madara has her explosive but also cool and composed character. She could do only with her killing intense to make the entire battlefield to fall at her feet and your shishou also inherited that. She was just like living dragon. Free, full of passion, fire in her blood and soul, she loved her loved ones and I had that pleasure to be one of them, her summon was true dragon and I’m shocked that I didn’t saw him with your Clan Head. – Kira looked at Madara who held her gaze.

\- Her summon died with her, every dragon is loyal only to one person Kira-san. – he told her and she nodded…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kira:  
> \- mother of Senju Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama and Itama  
> \- wife of Senju Butsuma  
> \- older sister of Hatake Sakumo  
> \- Kakashi's aunt  
> \- Ryuuko's friends  
> \- her summons are two arctic foxs and they name are : Kyoku for female and Kōri for male  
> \- birthday 12.01


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the age Hashirama and Madara are right now is 19/20, is the end of the March at the begining of the chapter. I hope that you will like it ;) And we are starting our building the village!

\- Finally, the change of location, huh Hashirama? – Madara asked with a raised left eyebrow.

\- Well… Sorry that it took too long….

\- Well, the good thing is that our people started to somewhat look at each other and don’t think about killing each other. But that doesn’t change the fact that, seriously a year? Hashirama you waited a fucking year to propose a change of location of our meetings? And if you ask me why I didn’t ask that, is only because I can’t build the fucking place in one fucking second like someone I know! And know both of us are nineteen, it’s spring already and both of our ambassador came back to our clans…. And we had in fact, have this peace between our clans Hashirama, so I don’t really see why we have these meeting for. Of course, we still need to have one meeting per month but that’s all, you know the meeting where we exchange the reports and the likes…

\- Well…

\- Well, what Hashirama?

\- Well…. And don’t hit me my friend, but why don’t we just build our village? And this time I though about it! – he told him before Madara had the time to interrupt him.

\- So, care to share with us? – Madara asked and rested his cheek on his left hand.

\- Yes! First, we need to find a place to build this village, and make a plans, for building, roads, sewage and electrics. Also, training grounds, markets, housing and….

\- Stop. – Madara interrupted him and Hashirama stopped with a little pout on his face. -And who is going to make those plans if we give this shit a green light?

\- Tobi? I mean he has practically most of the plans finished…

\- Oohh.. And you didn’t think that maybe, someone from my clan is also good with this kind of work?

\- Emm.. well, but..!

\- Also, those plans can go fuck themselves, because if we build this village, I’m sure that not only our clans will come there. But if we got Senju, then we also got Hatake and maybe Uzumaki, right Kira-san, Mito-hime? – Madara looked at two women and they also looked at him.

\- Well.. Theoretically speaking, then yes. If you build your village then you will have in there Hatake clan. – Kira told them.

\- Theoretically, in case with Uzumaki clan this will look different. My clan like Hatake clan is connected by means of marriage, but if you two create your village then..

\- Your clan will be felt not secure, right? – Mito nodded. – So, in your case in theory the village need to send a request to Uzumaki clan in alliance?

\- Yes, Madara-sama. – she told him and Madara nodded.

\- Wait because I don’t get it. Madara are you accepting this or not? – Hashirama asked with stupid look on his face and Tobirama facepalmed his face.

\- Why are you still breathing Anija? – Tobirama asked. **‘Something we both agree.’**

\- And what is this look like you piece of shit?

\- Ei! That wasn’t nice Maddy!

\- Don’t call me that! But I want this meeting to end quickly so I will tell. Yes, I want this village idiot. But before we start with something, we need to find place and then go to Daimyo for his approval. If we do that quickly, then we can start to think more about building this doll house.

\- Is a village. – Hashirama told him.

\- I’m sure that three-quarters of this village will be built of yours Mokuton so, doll house. Anything else? The reports were done at the beginning of the meeting, and we agreed that the Senju will also allow they Sakura shonen to have some training, but not like Uchiha. You want them to have faster recovery after childbirth, right? – Madara asked and Tobirama nodded. – Then just make them follow this training plan. If we can get the Daimyo approval about this village plan then I will send one of our clan Sakura shonen who isn’t a shinobi to your compound to help one of your older Sakura shonen with training and also the younger one.

\- Do you plan to change our people Uchiha? – White Demon asked and Madara snorted.

\- Fuck off Senju. I won’t make them the shinobi. They are your people, but they have the right to choose.

\- They are weak! Weaker than women, even if they train. – he told him and Madara snorted.

\- Hah! You just didn’t know how to work with them idiot! And that hurt your fucking brain if you have it! – the Uchiha Clan Head told him with evil grin.

\- What did you say!?

\- Okay that’s it! I think I will take Madara with me to look for the place for the village! – Hashirama stood from his chair and at the speed of the light he appeared at Madara side. – Come my friend! Our dream cannot wait any longer! As you said, first come the ideal place to our baby! – and with that he grabbed Madara by his high collar and Shunshined from the house he created from this meeting near Naka river…

** ** **

\- Okay so… What you think about this place Madara?

\- You really choose the place near the old Kaguya clan territory? Seriously? Tell me, can I kill you? And I swear I will be working with your brother to continue the building of our village Hashirama. – Madara told him with cold tone.

\- Seriously!? It’s near them?! O fuck kill me then! – Hashirama told him with horror on his face and in his voice.

\- Still problem with your direction? – Madara laughed and Hashirama started to cry.

\- Then you choose! My previous ten options didn’t suits you idiot! – he shouted at him still crying and Madara laughed harder.

\- And be sure that I will choose! Beside I have one place in mind. – he told him and started to walk away from this place.

\- Wait from me Maddy!

-… Heh… You won’t stop?

\- Nope! And I know that you like when I call you that my friend! – Hashirama told him with innocent smile and Madara only rolled his eyes and hit him on his left shoulder.

\- Fucking treeeater.

\- Not my fault. – the Senju answered still smiling.

\- Soo…

\- Soo.. – they started at the same time, looked at each other, closed their mouth and after two second started to laugh.

\- Okay you first Hashtree. – Madara told him still laughing.

\- How is life? – he asked and jumped at the first tree. Madara quickly caught up with him before answered him.

\- Good. And your marriage life?

\- Also good! We are thinking about having a child, but maybe when we have our village.

\- That would be a good idea. – Madara told him. – But it’s really your desirer, not your clan elders? I mean we are not at war any longer but that fuckers can still be…

\- You really are a mother hen, huh Maddy?

\- Oh shut up! – he told him, all red in his face. – And I don’t care!

\- Yes, you do!

\- No, I don’t! – Madara blush was getting more redder and Hashirama started to laugh at that.

\- No, they don’t know about that and still didn’t suggest that to us. We only talked about it between us, and I only told you now. Not even Tobi, Ita or mother know about it… Soo… - he looked at him. – Are you have someone? Or someone catch your attention my friend?

\- No and no. Right now, I don’t look for anyone.

\- And your clan elders…?

\- They won’t try to find me a suitor, I took care of that. Also, my clan is clan of love, Akita taught you that.

\- Yes, she taught me that, so I’m glad that your love is secured my friend.

\- Mhmm…

\- But…. You will tell me? If you find a girl you love? Or a guy, I really don’t mind that Madara. I just want you to be happy my friend. – Hashirama told him and Madara felt like someone hit his heart with a kunai. **‘Please just stop Hashirama. Don’t be nice to me, because I don’t deserve your kindness.. and your stupidity. We know each other for so long, but I can’t tell you one thing for the rest of my life and.. and you? You are telling me everything and want me to trust you once again my friend, and I want and I trust you, but not with this..’**

\- Yeah, sure as Pure Land Hashirama. If I find someone who catch my attention you will be the first one. I still don’t know if I like girls or guys so…

\- Wait, so you still… - Hashirama started and looked at him with shock in his dark brown eyes.

\- Yep, so don’t tell anyone. I mean Izuna knows that and he always bitching on me about that, but I just don’t feel like, you know trying.. relationship or just kissing with someone just for fun. I have more important things on my mind than that. – he told him and they sped up.

\- You know – the Senju started after then minutes of silence between them. Uchiha only grunted to tell him that he was listening to him. – I think that you and Tobi would be a good friends! Just like a two of us or like our mothers Maddy!

\- What?!

\- I mean, he took more after her than our father or our clan, but he combines the traditions of both clans and…

\- And just why are you telling me that Hashbrow?

\- Well I just told you that….

\- O hell no! He has a stick in his ass! He is boring, asshole, idiot and someone who cannot change their handicaps. Also, he is stupid as a rock! – he told him.

\- But! I just want you both to be friends! – Hashirama started to cry and linger.

\- No Hashirama! And just go fuck yourself!

\- Well, I don’t need to do that! I have a wife to do that. Keep that advice to yourself Maddy! – Senju told him with a wink…

** ** **

\- Soo…

\- So? – Madara asked not looking from his paper at Izuna who was standing at the door to his study.

\- How was your little date with that fucker Senju?

\- It wasn’t the date. Beside he is married brat. If that’s all then leave me alone. As you can see, I’m busy.

\- Mhm… With what? – Izuna asked and came inside Madara study, closing the door, giving them the privacy.

\- Hashirama send me the plans for the village, the one that Tobirama made and some of his letters. – the Clan Head informed him correcting his reading glasses. – Also, I asked Tenya to redo our compound plans in three hours, so he should be here soon.

\- O, so since we are already at that topic, I mean your village… and then… Well, maybe you could find someone to yourself when we finish building it. – Izuna told him when he sat on his pillow and Sento came to him.

\- Like I told you before, I’m not interested in relationship right now. Beside when we end building the village Izu, my work will be much bigger than it is now. Because when we end this, I won’t be only the Head of our clan but also the founder of the first village, of course if Daimyo will accept our request.

\- That fucker still didn’t answer? – Izuna asked and hide his face into Sento soft fur.

\- Don’t call him that. Also for your knowledge I won’t be sending our plans to Senjus until we got the green light from the Daim.. Mamiko you can come in. – he told and the door was opened.

\- I’m sorry Madara-sama! I just came from the capital and I have the news! …. Oh, Izuna-sama – the fourteen-years-old girl looked at her Clan Heir before she once again looked at her Clan Head with a sweet smile. – My Lord we got it! The Daimyo said yes to your letter! But he wants to see you and wants you and Senju-sama at his palace in two weeks..

\- Easy chick. – Madara told her. – Breathe. Do you send or gave them they letter from the Daimyo?

\- I still have it Madara-sama. – Mamiko told him.

\- Give it to me. – he said, holding out his left hand towards her, in which she puts two letters. – Now, Izuna take Mamiko to the kitchen and give her something to eat and drink. Also where is your mission partner?

\- Takatoru-sama was summoned by the one of the elders Madara-sama.

\- Mhm… Well, just write to me your report about this mission, got it?

\- Got it Madara-sama. – the young teen told him and waited for Izuna to get up.

\- Izuna.

\- Okay, okay… Geez… Come on kid, lets leave him alone with his paper.

\- I want to tell you that you are only two years older than me Izuna-sama, less than two years. – she told him when Izuna got up and came to her, and then they left Madara office, leaving him alone, when he was finishing reading the letter from Daimyo. When he heard the shoji door closing, Madara once more corrected his reading glasses.

\- Why am I still using them, huh Sento? – he asked his puma, just because he wanted to ask and then he took one of clean shit of paper to start writing a letter to Hashirama about his plan and what was in his letter from the Daimyo. **‘Well even if I don’t write about it, I will tell him about it and that idiot will tell his stupid brother, so better write about it and then he could show it to that fucker and his mother and wife, who are perhaps the most reasonable people in the whole family. Bless the goddess those two women didn’t want to take their husbands surnames! Even if I find my future husband or wife, I will give them the choice, to have my surname or they, I will don’t mind that at all, but our child will have my surname…o fuck what time of the month is it? If I am that emotional in my mind just because of one conversation with Hashirama… then my fucking period is close and that is bad, really bad..’** Madara looked away from the letter and looked at the calendar. **‘Fuck, when I will be in the capital I will be in my period, just my fucking luck. Well, the only good thing is that I can see how Hashirama will react. I mean I fought with him when I had my period but, this will be a diplomatic mission and my periods are different from others guys.. Eh, this will be a living hell..’** he sighed and went back to writing the letter..

** **

\- Oh gosh! I’m soo excited! – Hashirama told him when they met at the bolder between the Senju and Uchiha land. At his left side stood Tobirama who send his way cold gaze for which Madara answered which the same one.

\- Yes.. Do you have everything done? And packed? I don’t want to stop anywhere Hashirama to buy something you forgot. – Madara informed his friend to which he nodded.

\- Mhm! I’m perfectly prepared for our first official common mission my friend! – Hashirama told him with the smile. -I’m really, really… really happy.. – he started to cry and then he hugged Madara. – I’m so, soo happy! We can finally start to work for our dream! And…. And… we both will be there my friend! – he cried that out and Hashirama hold on Madara with each word was stronger.

\- Oi you idiot! Let me go you fucking tree! Or I will set you on fire! – Madara shouted into Hashirama ear and kicked his stomach. When he was free Madara send a death glare at Hashirama. – What the fuck Hashirama?! We saw each other just only the last week you big idiot! Why being so emotional! – **‘And it’s me who is going into period.’** Uchiha though.

\- Bbut..!

\- No “buts” me here! Really behave according to your age and position Hashirama! - Madara told him before he looked at his brother. – Izuna, I’m leaving everything in your care, and work with Hikaku also take care of Obito when I’m away. And don’t destroy anything I was working hard from this past year, got it?

\- Yes, yes, yes and no. I will destroy everything nii-san. Just to see your pissed expression. Just go before I send your sorry ass on fire Madara… - Izuna told him with a cocky smirk before he came to him and put his forehead to Madara. – Let the eternal flames of Amaterasu protect you aniki. – Izuna whispered and touched Madara left cheek.

\- The same blessing let it be sent upon you ototo. – Madara also whispered and do the same thing. They stay like that for three seconds before Madara let go of Izuna face.

\- Why can’t we be like them Tobi?! – Hashirama whined and was hit on the head by Tobirama.

\- Shut up and don’t call me that! Just go or you two will be late. – Tobirama told them.

\- We won’t be late Senju. – Madara informed him then bites his left thumb hidden under the glove, then he ran it on his right hand and started the hand seals: boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram. – Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – and then he put his right palm on the ground and then two meters from them appeared Madara’s summon: the big hawk with black and white feathers, and yellow-black beak.

\- Birdie. What can I help you? – the hawk asked with a deep male tone.

\- Yozora, you’ll have to drop me off somewhere and that idiot over there. – Madara told his summon when he came closer to him and his second summon put his head into his left gloved hand.

\- Mhm, and where?

\- Near the capital.

\- Then, there is no need to delay any longer, my little birdie. Hop in. And your… idiot companion over there also can come… You take with you that one with brown hair not with silver one? – Yozora asked, tilting his head to the side which still was located in Madara’s palm.

\- The brown one. Oi Hashirama! Come one! – Uchiha Clan Head shouted and jumped at his summon back. – So, Izuna..

\- Yes, yes… Good winds and flights Yozora-sama. – Izuna told them. **‘Look at this brat. He can only show some respect to my summon! And the only one he is afraid is Yozora! I mean, my summons aren’t that terrible! Not to my family or people I consider them close to me! And they like Izuna! …. Well, not love him, not Yozora but he tolerates him… Okay, my summons probably hates my brother, and I must have a shower talk with them. Once again…. And if we got the permission from the Daimyo to have the land to build the village, I need to talk to them about Hashirama and his family, because I will be using them more often than now when we will build the village.’**

\- Hhe won’t bite me?

\- “He” can hear you human. – Yozora answered. – Beside even if you smell like earth and earthworms, and I’m a bird it’s not make me the same as some pigeon.

\- Hashirama, I’m giving you two seconds to hop up on his ridge or you will be going to the capital on your own feet, ALONE.

\- NO!! We were supposed to go together! – he shouted and ran to Madara and Yozora, but he stopped before Madara grabbed him by his hair and put his body on Yozora body.

\- Grab on to something.

\- Bbut! There is nothing to grab!!

\- You are shinobi idiot! Yozora up!

\- Mhm.. – and with that the hawk stuck into the air with the Hashirama screaming and Madara chuckling to himself **. ‘I really love these high collars on my clothes.’** Madara though when he hides his smile and chuckle there.

\- Mmadara! Please save meeeee!

\- Oh, don’t be a baby Hashirama! Beside you’re the shinobi, something like that. Beside I know that you can rise a higher tree than our current height. So don’t be a sissy missy and shut up if you don’t have anything interesting or smart to say.

\- Bbuu! You are mean to me Maddy!

\- Well, just your luck Hashtree. Yozora just a little higher and faster if you could.

\- As you wish! You are crazy my friend, but your summon look nice! – Hashirama started. – And I’m still with my statement! With you and Tobira!

\- Oh, just shut the fuck up with that crap Hashirama!

\- Bbut! Pplease Mr. Summon be gentle!

\- Pfh! Madara?

\- Of course, as always.

\- With pleasure. – Yozora told him and Madara was sure that his summon had a smirk on his face or could had.

\- Madaraaaaa!

\- Hahahahahaha!!

*** **

\- Your summon is dangerous Madara..

\- No, he isn’t – Madara told him as they walked along the roads of the capital. – Also, don’t you have any summons?

\- No? Mito has a fox summon, my mother has an arctic fox as her summons and Tobirama…

\- I didn’t ask about them Hashirama. I asked about you.

\- Then no, I don’t have… Well, if you accept the trees and my wood Golem then yes, I have a summons and a lot of them.

\- No, you don’t have them. I don’t take my Sussano as a summon, is a technique just like your manipulation on trees and your wood Golem.

\- Well, you have only one summon.

\- No, four. Yozora is my only hawk summon, the rest of them you will maybe met someday. If we get that fuckin permission from the Daimyo.

\- Madara, be nice. – Hashirama started.

\- Mhm…. Tell me that when he tells us “no” as his answer, what will you do then? Start to cry? – the Uchiha looked at the Senju. – Seriously Hashirama? You are the adult by the shinobi standard. You’re the Head of your own clan, you can’t cry in front of people just because someone tell you a “no”. Life is not a dream Hashirama.

\- But, we can make our dream a reality Madara, just like right now. – the Senju told him. They both stopped before the entrance to the Daimyo palace. They showed they invitation to the guards and after checking everything they went inside of the castle.

\- What do you think about our meeting with Daimyo? – Hashirama asked after five minutes of silence walking down the corridors of the castle, they both knows.

\- Now it will be the Tenji-sama, Tenji-domo or my Lord, Hashirama. Not the Daimyo, if we want that land and the village.

\- Soo… Leave the talking to you?

\- No, not all the talking. Hashirama, we both are the co-founders of this project, idea, call it like you want. But not I or not only you can talk about it. Tenji-domo must see that this project is a work of both clans not a one….

-… And that the second one isn’t manipulating the other one. – Hashirama ended and Madara nodded. – Soo, who will start? I mean you and Tobirama done most of the paperwork..

\- What?

\- You know, I’m not that good with paperwork and Tobi helped me with that, but I done my job! But slower and you would be mad at me…

\- Oh, I’m mad at you right now Hashirama. – he told him and looked at him, stopping them both in the halfway. – Why didn’t you tell me that on our way here, huh?

\- I though that we will be coming here on foot! Not by flying on your summon!

\- You may have been more lazy about leaving our lands to come here you morrow! I’d like to remind you that we want something from him, not the other way around here. So, it’s only natural that we will show up earlier than scheduled, maybe hour or a day like now, to impress him as responsible partners. And if he doesn’t want to talk about the business today and want to have a dinner, we can manipulate our conversation in such a way to have our case now and then the Daimyo can have his dinner or what he wants.

-… You are evil.

\- I know and I feel good about it. You have a problem?

\- Absolutely not. – Hashirama told him with a smile. – Just use that on people who are against us two, my friend.

\- I will think about it. If you don’t piss me off too much. Now come one and tell me what were you doing in the paperwork concerning the peace between our clans. – Madara told him and started once again walking down the halfway. Hashirama quickly came to his side and started telling him what he wanted to know. And Madara listened, from time to time guide him to the appropriate topic of conversation when he stayed from the topic **. ‘Well, it’s looks like his brother really done most of the work. But this idiot also done some of it, and read what his brother did, so he knows what he can and cannot say to Daimyo. Something good. The bad thing here is that is that if the Daimyo, won’t want to talk about it today and only tomorrow then I will start to have my period, which sucks..’** he though and before he know they stopped before the door leading to the audience hall. Before them stood two guards who stopped them.

\- State your status. – told one of them and Madara and Hashirama looked at each other.

\- Senju Hashirama, the Head of the Senju Clan.

\- Uchiha Madara, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, also one of the noble clans in the Hi no Kuni. We came here to have an audience with the Lord Tenji. – Madara told them with calm voice.

\- Wait here. – the second guard told them and went inside leaving them alone. Senju and Uchiha send a glance at each other waiting for the green light. They waited for ten minutes before the guard who went inside came back to the halfway.

\- Tenji-domo will see you right now, Uchiha-sama, Senju-sama. You can come, but first we need to check you.

\- Of course, Senju-san could you.. – Madara started when he closed his eyes.

\- Of course, Uchiha-san. – he heard Hashirama reply. **‘I really hate it. Well, fortunately there is a seal that cannot be detected or sensed and is blocking my Sakura shonen tattoo, as long as I have a chakra in my body and that seal… Well, those idiot could just hurry up and do they job, because I really hate when someone touch my body and I can’t kill them after that..’**

\- Done, the both of you cane come and meet with the Tenji-domo. – one of the guards told them and at the sound of the man voice Madara opened his dark eyes. The both Clan Heads nodded, waiting for the door to be opened for them before they went inside the audience hall where was sitting on his throne the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni and on his lap was sitting one of his lovers.

\- The greetings to the one who control the Fire on this Land. – both shinobi knelt in front of the steps leading to the throne, bowed they heads and waited for the Daimyo reply.

\- You can rise your heads and stand up. – he told them. They do that and still waited as he continue the conversation. – If I remember correctly our meeting was scheduled for tomorrow, not today.

\- Yes my Lord, but we both thought that you would want to spend your time with loved one, especially when in two days is your mother’s birthday. – Madara told him in kind and calm tone.

\- Oh yes, yes… Is a good thing to have a good memory, Uchiha-sama.

\- Thank you for your kind word my Lord.

\- Hmm…. I was hearing that your clans finally stopped fighting, is that true? – he asked resting his cheek on his left hand.

\- Yes, my Lord. We both wanted to have a stability about the peace between our clans before inform you about it. – Hashirama told him in professional and kind tone. – We didn’t want anything to happen that could damage your reputation that we would inform you about a peace between our clans the moment we made it and you, my Lord told that to your friends and that peace didn’t last even half a year.

\- Hmm.. Yes, that would be really dangerous to my image and opinion… Good that you two waited with informing me with that matter. So, the peace is stable?

\- Yes. – they both said in the same time.

\- Mhm… Uchiha-sama asked for a land. For what, exactly?

\- We want to build a first shinobi village my Lord. – Madara told him. – Our clans will build it, and the costs of its construction will be covered by the treasures of both clans. We only ask for your permission to build it and that you my Lord would give us that land I told you in my letter.

\- And what would I get out of it?

\- Loyalty of the first shinobi village, created by two most powerful shinobi know in this generation my Lord, and which will be inhabited by three clans: Uchiha, Senju and Hatake, and they ally will be Uzumaki Clan. – Hashirama answered. Tenji watched them in silence.

\- I still have many other clans who can protect me.

\- But they will fight between each other. – Madara noticed. – We plan to make our village open to any clan that is willing to cease fighting between clans, something that you my Lord wanted for soo long time.

\- And we are truly sorry that we couldn’t do that sooner our Lord, but the wounds of the loss of loved ones in battles led by our predecessors were and continue to be healed. We’re both grateful to you for your understanding that you’re listening to us our kind Lord. – Hashirama told him with delicate smile.

\- Hmm… Yes, I’m really kind. I don’t really get, why others Clan Heads can’t learn from the both of you… - Tenji told them with a sigh and closed his eyes. Then he pushed the woman off his lap and with the gesture of his right wrist, he told her to leave them alone. – So, tell me more about that village of yours my dear shinobi. You got my interest. – he told them with a smile on his face…

** ** **

\- Okay! Hello my …

\- Hashirama just shut the fuck up. – Madara interrupted him.

\- You are a jerk. – Hashirama told him. – Anyway. Welcome to the first official meeting regarding the construction of our village! We have a beautiful end of April, the Daimyo gave us his approval, the land and his support! Ah Mito, I’m sooo happy!

\- One more pointless word from your lips Hashirama and I will put you in genjutsu, really awful, so think about it, okay? – Madara asked and his friend only nodded. – Good, so now we can start. It’s true that we got the green light to build the village and we got the land, but not for free. Daimyo gave it to us, but we will pay him something, not large sum of money and nothing now. Here is the tax he wants us to pay for the land when we build the village and he told us that the tax will not change even if more clans come or another Daimyo will be there.

\- He used the law about his treasures? – Izuna asked?

\- Mmm no. Something more about his bloodline and that if they break that conditions then all his bloodline will have a curse or something like that. – Hashirama told him.

\- We will start paying when our village will be stabilized, of course first three payments would be greater than those stated in the contract, but only first three. – Madara told them.

\- Hmm…. You know that we need to create a new law. – Tobirama stated a fact, reading a report from the meeting with the Daimyo and in the same time making notes.

\- Well, yeah.. this and clearing the forest for construction site. – Izuna told him nodding. – Aniki Tenya finished that?

\- Mhm. Oi, Senju here are the plans from our architect regarding construction our district, the village market, the wall that will protect the village and the heating system my clan is using. I checked those plans and seals that are used in heating system. – Madara told them and handed over to Tobirama a bundle of papers which he took with a nod, leaving the report from the meeting from the Daimyo on the table.

\- And who was the one responsibility for that system? – the Senju Heir asked.

\- Hmm… Probably someone from Kayane part of family don’t you think aniki? – Izuna asked and Madara nodded.

\- They are good?

\- Yes, they are. If they weren’t, I would take that work from his family and gave someone more responsible or with more experience.

\- Show me the seals Tobirama. – Mito told him and he gave her the papers with the seals and the read haired Uzumaki started to study it. – Hmm… It’s really good work. Tell me, Madara-sama someone in your clan study fuuinjutsu?

\- Yes Mito-hime. And I won’t tell you who. You will probably met them when we built the village. Now, is that accepted to use in our village?

\- Yes. – Tobirama and Mito told him at the same time.

\- Good! – Hashirama beamed at that with a smile. – Now, that I think about it, maybe we will add more clans? I mean Hatake are an obvious option, the same as Uzumaki.

\- Mhmm… Ino-Shika-Cho? – Madara proposed. – I mean Shion is from the Nara clan and we wanted that his child could have the opportunity to meet they grandparents from the Nara side of the family…

-.. And if the Nara are coming then Yamanaka and Akimichi. – Tobirama finished the sentence after him. – But it’s not the only reason why you want them. Nara because of their intelligence and strategic abilities, Yamanaka for sensor abilities and they mind related techniques, as for Akimichi the soldier pills, food and that they are one of the noble clans in Hi no Kuni.

\- In short. I also think about one small merchant clan in Hi no Kuni, it’s a Haruno clan. They mostly work with hair accessories, clothes, furniture as well as medicines and cosmetics. And it’s one of my clan’s main allies or business partners.

\- We propose Sarutobi and Shimura. We’re in good relationship with the Sarutobi clan. And Sarutobi clan is in good relationship with Shimura clan so.. – Hashirama told them.

\- Mhm… We can propose them joining to our village after we build it. But after we got, the Uzumaki clan first Hashirama.

\- That’s sounds fair enough. – Hashirama nodded and they all stranded from the table. – So, another meeting on the same time next week?

\- Yes that sounds good. If something happens, I just will send a message and you do the same thing Hashirama. - Madara told him and Hashirama just send him a smile.

\- Mhm. By the way Madara.. What you think about getting a drink?

\- No, no, definitely no. - Madara told him. – Izuna, guys we are going back.

\- Mhmmm…..

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it was explained in the work so. it will be now be briefly here and with names :)  
> \- So the man who can be pregnant are called Sakura shonen 
> 
> \- They are born with a tattoo with a cherry blossom , in Madara case his tattoo is on the right collarbone. 
> 
> \- This tattoo collects chakra and then releases it during the period at age six - eight, then are create female reproductive organs in their bodies, which last one whole year.
> 
> \- They have period three times a year, it's also means the period in which fertilization is possible, only then. The period lasts eight to ten days, and always is in the same time. In Madara case his period months are April, August and December. 
> 
> \- In case they are raped on they period as long as there are not any chakra in they body at the beginning of intercourse, fertilization will not take place and after they clean themself they need to spend the rest of the period without they chakra if they want to be 100% sure that they weren't fertilized.
> 
> \- Pregnancy lasts nine months, they can breastfeed, but they do not grow, only their nipples swell a little. They are more emotional during and after pregnancy.
> 
> \- They will know after sex if are pregnant or not and what is the sex of the child.
> 
> \- They can't get pregnat or into the period two years after giving the birth.
> 
> More information will be given with the development of work ;) I hope I explained it well, because to be honest, I'm not good at it...


End file.
